Rose in the Weeds II
by I-Am-Witch-Hear-Me-Avada
Summary: The second installment of Rose in the Weeds. Jess and her friends find themselves in quiet a pickle. With a new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Quiditch tryouts, and Dumbledore picking sides. Who knows what will happen. (If you haven't read the first one please, everything will make a whole lot more sense if you do.)
1. To the Alley!

_I Welcoooooooooooooooooommmmme eeeeeeeeeee all of you to this Story! I'm back and sorry for the very short wait… Prongs. I had a few ways I could go with this like… maybe a bit of this and that, but I decided to go the way that I am going with the chapter that you shall read. Note, they are twelve… even though they sound sixteen._

_I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Alan Rickman (I wish… Katie just puked), I do however (not) own Benedict Hump-Her-Back…_

* * *

It was just like any other day, the sun was blazing, the wind blowing a gentle breeze through the trees. A perfect day it would seem, but all was not perfect in the home of Zackary Pieper. "You know what Byron get out of my house!"

"This is my house! You get the hell out!" it had been like this for the past few hours. A few twelve year old boy's and girl's were playing in the attic just above the fighting. "Do you have any fives?" Zack asked Katie Rogers. She shook her head, "Go fish."

"Why don't you just take the kids and get out!?"

"Jess do you have any Kings?" Sierra tapped her foot on the wall. Biting her lip from cursing she handed her two kings.

"Zack! Tell your friends we're going!" his mother was scary when she was mad. "Okay, pack it up. I'll see you guys later I guess." They all crawled down the ladder and took a very awkward walk through the foyer and out the door. Zack, Casey, and Zack's mum took the car and left to Diagon Alley. The three girls left decided to walk to the nearest bus stop. "I wonder what they were fighting about this time." Sierra said as they waited for the bus. Jess shrugged and shook her head as a smaller bus stopped in front of them. Once they were all seated in the back Jess gestured them to come closer, "Rumor goes that Mr. Pieper might be going to Azkaban. They found out he supported You-Know-Who." Katie's eyes were wide while Sierra made a 'who cares face'. "We knew that already though. Is the ministry just dense?"

"They are afraid, after the Quirell thing they don't want anymore scares."

"Well, if Hogwarts would do background checks then they wouldn't need any scares!" Sierra stood up when the bus stopped, "I'll see you guys later." she then got off and the bus continued its path. "I thought her mum was meeting us at Diagon Alley." Katie watched Sierra walk until the bus turned a corner. "No, just ours. My mum said something about a famous wizard book signing. I bet it will be like… James Patterson or something." Katie gave Jess a puzzling look but didn't say anything. Finally the silence was eating them away, "See any good shows lately?" Jess asked. Katie then blew up like a firework, "I saw this amazing show called Sherlock. It is the best…" _What have I done? _"…Show in the world! I found out it's filmed in America but British people are the actors in it! It's based on Sherlock Holmes…" _I'm going to kill you with my mind Katie, stop this nonsense. Die…DIE! _"Hey look our stop!" Katie stood up, pulled Jess, and stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Their mums were standing just outside the grubby place, "Come along girls. We have much to do before the signing."

"Okay girls, we will meet back here at 12:30." Katie's mum said before leaving with Jess's mum to get their potions supplies. "First stop is… Robe fittings." Katie read off her long list of things they needed. "Oh goodie. Another witch to tell me I'm to fat for my current robes." They walked into the shop and jumped up on the pedestals. "Oh my, Ms. Vance you've grown." Katie started to giggle as the she was measured. Jess glared at the back of Madam Malkin's head. _Just say fatter you bitch. _Katie kept giggling as if she heard Jess's thoughts. Now Jess was being measured. Katie was sitting in a chair next to the door smiling like an idiot. "Once size longer then your last. And a size smaller." _Okay, first you call me fat. Now you call me slimmer… MAKE UP YOUR MIND!_

Once they had gotten their robes done and all their things collected them stopped for ice cream. Katie had been quiet since the robes and most of the summer, "Are you okay?" Jess asked as she licked her cone. Katie shrugged as she drank her drink, "I'm just… you know."

"I don't know… Have you talked to George lately?" Katie looked down at her lap and a tear fell from her nose. "Oh gods… Um, I'll take that as a no… Don't cry!" Jess jumped up and put her arms around Katie's shoulders. "I haven't talked to him all summer and… I don't know, I'm just a bit sad." she was hiccuping and her breathing was jagged. Now, Katie was a strong, high spirited, needs no man woman, but George was a very nice young man and he treated Katie right. "Katie, if there is faith and love in the world. He will come to you soon."

"KATIE! KATIE ROGERS!" Jess looked over her shoulder with Katie to see Fred and George running towards them. "Damn… And now Snape will blow up and I'll get Alan Rickman… I thought so!" Katie jumped up, wiped her tears, and ran over to them. It was like one of those perfect slow motion running's. Without the flowers and pretty music though. And Fred was ruining the moment by running with George, "Oh… that is just weird…" Jess whispered as she left a tip on the table and walked over to them. "Come on you love birds. It's 12:30 and I need my books." She dragged Katie to Flourish and Blotts where a large sign had been put up. "Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his Autobiography. Magical Me! Today at 12:30 to 4:00... This is what are mothers are so excited for… Oh gods no!"

"Jessica, Katie, hurry along girls. We need to get your books signed before a line forms…" It was way to late. But they saw a spot next to Mrs. Weasley and got with them. "Hello Molly. Fancy seeing you here." Jess's mum said. But before Molly could answer the lights dimmed and out stepped from behind a purple curtain, Gilderoy Lockhart. Old ladies in the room screamed at the top of their lungs.

* * *

_YAY! So, Katie is nothing like this in real life. ALWAYS!_


	2. Gilderoy Lockhart!

_Hello all my little children of Hogwarts. Remember if you like this story review… I'm talking to you girl who asks the questions. Prongs you know who I'm talking about!_

_I don't own HP If I did… Snape would have lived. Also Fred, Percy would be dead but the rest would live. _

* * *

"_Hello Molly. Fancy seeing you here." Jess's mum said. But before Molly could answer the lights dimmed and out stepped from behind a purple curtain, Gilderoy Lockhart. Old ladies in the room screamed at the top of their lungs. _He waved to them and blew a kiss or two. "He seems like a right pervert." Katie muttered in Jess's ear. With the ladies screaming a loud squeal was heard from behind them. The two turned to see a bushy haired Hermione with a bunch of books in her arms, "Hermione, you look excited. With your books and stuff." Jess said as her mother tried to hand her a bunch of books.

"Well, he's one of the most brilliant men in Great Britain. The things he's done, the people he's saved."

"The women he's murdered." Katie whispered under her breath. Jess chuckled under her breath while their mothers shot them nasty looks. Gilderoy Lockhart was smiling like an idiot, he had light orange blonde hair and a bright fake smile. He was wearing forget me not blue robes and a matching pointed hat. They matched his eye's perfectly. "This guys a git." Ron muttered from behind them with Hermione.

"Thank you Weasley." Jess whispered. They stood there all bored when a irritated-looking man with a large camera had pushed Ron out of the way and Katie into Jess while making his way towards Lockhart. "Daily Prophet Mr. Lockhart." he wheezed as the camera let out a blinding flash and purple smoke erupted from it. Ron snorted, "Who cares?" Well Lockhart must have heard him as the room went silent and the man looked over at the kids. He saw Jess, then Katie, then Ron, and then he saw Harry. His eyes stared at him until he leapt to his feat and practically shouted, "HARRY POTTER!" Everyone in the room started to talk at once until Jess sprouted an evil grin, grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him to the front, "And he would love a picture with you!" Jess was beaming as Harry glared at her. Lockhart, who would never turn down a picture with someone as famous as him, grabbed Harry away from Jess. She ran back to Katie, who was holding out her hand for a high-five. "Nice big smile Harry. This will be on the first page." Harry was beat red as the flash went off. Applause filled the bookstore, "Speech, Speech, Speech!" Jess and Katie shouted from behind their mothers. Lockhart smiled even brighter, "Ladies and Gentleman, what an extraordinary moment this is. Such an extraordinary moment that I would like to make an announcement." Witches on their toes, as if it would help them hear better. "When Harry walked in here today and his young beautiful friend, who brought him up here…" Jess started to gag as Katie laughed her butt off. "Would not know that he was getting all of my autobiographies for free of charges and all signed. But not just that. They would be getting the actual _Magical Me_, for their Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." The crowd clapped as Jess started to freak out with Katie, "This is a terrible idea!" they screamed but it was over powered by the clapping. "Girls you go, we'll get these signed with Molly." It was a blessing in disguised as they were pulled out by Fred and George. "Here Ginny you can have these." Harry said putting the books in her cauldron. "I bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" they all turned to Draco Malfoy coming down the stairs. Jess tapped Fred's arm, "Give me your books real quick." He nodded and handed them to her. Katie watched as Jess walked deep into the store away from them. "Famous Potter, can't even go into a book store without being noticed."

"Jess pushed me up there for your info Malfoy."

"Leave him alone!" Ginny squeaked from below them. Draco smirked, "Got yourself a girlfriend Potter?" Ginny went red, Ron went red, Harry went red.

"Kids, let's get out of here. It's to crowded." Mr. Weasley said making his way over.

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy standing behind Draco with his hand on his shoulder. He was sneering at the lot of them. Katie glared until she saw Jess standing behind him on a step with the books above their heads. "Step back." she said before pulling them back. Letting them go a few books fell onto their heads. Without even having to turn around Mr. Malfoy grabbed her and put her under one arm like a you would a small dog. With his other hand he handed Draco his cane and reached into Ginny's cauldron. He took out a battered book of First Year Transfiguration. "Pity, you think they would pay more for a disgrace to a wizard name." he mumbled before tossing the book back in with a little something extra. "I thought your family could sink no lower, associating with Muggle's…" with that Mr. Weasley threw himself into Mr. Malfoy, forgetting he was still holding Jess. "Get Jess out of there!"

"Get him dad!"

"Go Mr. Weasley!"

"HELP ME!" The mothers had come to the fight and they all screamed for it to stop. "Break it up Gents, break it up!" Hagrid had come over and was holding them both in the air. Jess however had curled up into a ball. She looked up then at Lucius, "Fighting, and bringing a child into it when both of you fathers!" Jess's mum shouted at the two. Lucius looked over at them, "Tamara, Melissa." he muttered before being dropped back down to the earth. He then bent over and picked Jess onto her feet, "Draco come, we have no need to associate with these people." he sneered then dragged his son out.

"Brawling in public Arthur! Think of what the children thought, of what Gilderoy Lockhart thought!" Mrs. Weasley went on as they all sat at the Leaky Cauldron. Fred looked at his mum while Jess rubbed her head next to Katie and George, "He loved it, asked the Ministry bloke if he had gotten any pictures."

"I'm surprised he didn't try to save Jess in the middle of everything. Would have made great publicity." George mumbled. Arthur sighed as he patted Jess's head then started to rub it, "Well, this has been rather fun but we must go." he gave one last pat on her head before standing and leaving with his family and Harry. The rest left but Katie came home with Jess, "Lockhart's a pervert." that he was… That he was.

* * *

_If you love Lockhart then this is not the chapter for you! ALWAYS!_


	3. Roll to the Face!

_Hello! I would like to give you some incite (That's not how you spell it!) So last night I had a dream, I hugged Alan Rickman and I felt it. It was all warm and tingly and… aaaaahhh. It was damn glamorous!_

_J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and I own…. Me. And, my cat that will appear here. =/_

* * *

Finally the end of the summer vacation had come around and parents all over the wizarding world were crying and sobbing and celebrating that their children were leaving for Hogwarts. The children on the other hand were so happy to leave their parents and just go, be themselves where they could not at home. Katie, Jess, Sierra, Jayce, Allyson and Casey were all just waiting for Jess's mum to hurry and say goodbye to her boyfriend Bruce Cambridge. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you more Bruce baby."

"Not, to interrupt this love fest and what not but we have a train to catch!" The two looked at Jess and sighed, "Love you bye."

"Love you too Tam." they kissed, the children turning in disgust, and Tammy took the children out to the car with a waiting Melissa in it. "Let's get going! I have children to feed at home!" Katie slapped her hand onto her face as they piled into the giant minivan. "Alright, the rules go as follow children. If I get one, ONE letter from any of your Professor's that say you have been clowning around I will send Molly get you! If you get detention you will be grounded. No boys!" Tammy was counting off everything one by one on her fingers as she drove. "That's goes for you too Casey." they all laughed but Casey, he was very confused and he didn't need his friends making fun of him for anything. "And please just respect your elders, every single elder you have." no one said anything because they wouldn't lie to them about what they would or wouldn't do at Hogwarts. So, with a bump and bang they stopped in front of the train station. "Okay kiddies, it's time to get out and have a grand time at Hogwarts. Don't get into trouble and remember what I said before!" Tammy said as they grabbed their things and made their way towards the barrier. "Ladies first." Katie raised an eyebrow but Jayce and Allyson ran through the barrier without a second thought. Katie then ran through but Jess stayed back, "Are you alright? You seem kind of…down." Casey looked at his shoes then muttered, "It's just that, when you said you didn't want to 'date' anymore I felt like I was happy but then again sad."

"What do you mean? I'm not understanding. Do you not love me any more or something?"

"I mean, I love you as a friend but I don't think I want…" he looked around then said in a barley audible voice, "…to date girls." Jess was taken back by this but then again it was something that she had always seen coming for some reason. It all started when he asked to wear her shoes. "Promise you wont tell anyone! I don't want to be made fun of!" Casey was on his knees begging her. Jess looked around as people gathered to see what the commotion was, "Okay, I wont tell anyone until you want me to. Just get up so we can go!" Casey jumped up and threw his arms around her neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll never forget this ever!" Jess had to pry him off so they could go through the barrier…. He didn't let go so apparently together.

Once of the train something or someone was missing. "Where's Potter?" Sierra asked, sitting in Jess's lap. Katie was sitting across from them next to Zack, who was staring out the window, and Casey, who was bouncing up and down after all the licorice wands he ate. "Maybe he isn't coming this year. Oh I can see the look on Snape's face." They sat there for a moment until Sierra started to crack up, "I see his face in pain and constipated looking!" Casey snorted out a bunch of pumpkin juice. Zack just sighed in the corner. "Are you alright?" Jess asked, pushing Sierra onto the floor. Zack looked over and shrugged, "My dad might be going to Azkaban." the compartment went quiet, all that was heard was the laughter from out in the corridor. "Well… my Uncle Bruce was in Azkaban." Sierra said as if it was nothing. "What happened to him?" Katie had to ask. Sierra looked down and shook her head, "He died." Jess punched her in the arm. _Damn it Sierra! _Casey shook his head disapprovingly, "You can't say that kind of stuff Sierra. It's really serious."

"Besides, it might not happen. He might get off and…. Did you hear that?" Sierra looked out the window and motioned the others to the window. They all looked out to see a blue car flying just above the train. "Umm, car's don't fly… do they?" Zack asked. Katie shook her head, "No they do not. In all my years being alive that's the first one I have seen. They watched the car bob up and down until disappearing into the clouds never to been seen again.

After the train ride and the flying car, Zack seemed to be getting back his spark. Jess was helping him mostly through it while Katie kept trying to reassure him that everything thing was going to be fine. Even though she had no idea. Jess's and Katie walked into the Great Hall and in a second Jess started to just freak out like a fan girl, "Katie, KATIE! Look who it is!" she grabbed her friends arm and started to pull on it. "I see him Jess, oh gosh gee isn't he dreamy!" Katie giggled. They both ran to the Head Table and Jess pulled out a parchment making Lockhart just beam, "Professor Snape I can't believe it's actually you!" Jess held the parchment out and handed it to him, "Sign please!?" Snape put his hand to his face but sighed it anyway, just to piss off Lockhart. "What about me?" Lockhart looked hurt and that fuelled Snape's 'joy' of the situation. Jess cocked her head at him, "Who are you?" Katie giggled and the doors opened, letting the rest of the students in.

Once all in Hogwarts and in the great hall Potter was still no where to be seen. Sierra was the most curious out of all of them. She turned to speak to Hermione about his whereabouts, "Hey Granger, where's Potter?"

"I have no idea. Ron and him weren't on the train." after that the subject dropped. He had to be somewhere but they didn't really care at the moment anymore. Someone else was missing from the table as well, "Where's Snape?" Zack whispered into Jess's ear. She looked up then shrugged, "He was there earlier when Katie and I were here."

"What were you and Katie doing in here?"

"Making fun of Lockhart." Zack nodded as if he understood and just started to eat his meal. Jess sighed then was hit by a flying roll, "Jess! Where's Snape?" Katie shouted from across the Great Hall. Jess shrugged as she took a bite of the roll. Casey pocked the back of her head, "He's in his office interrogating Potter for flying a car onto the grounds." It was a shock but then again he was Harry Potter, he did whatever he wanted. "Not surprised. Potter's always getting and doing what her wants." That's how everything went in this life. Everything.

* * *

_I'm sorry this is so short but my little brother kept shouting at me to get off =P Well I'll post soon. I want a roll now… Always!_


	4. Butterfly man!

_Hi guys and gals, JAYCE REVIEW DARN IT! But anyway, this chapter will be a chapter for my friend Jayce… this is all for you, you non reviewing rabid squirrel!_

_I don't own HP. Pity._

* * *

The next day was rather noisy with rumors swirling around the Great Hall. Gibby, who had all the information in seconds of course was at his 'friends' sides to tell them the wonderful news. "Potter and Weasley were flying a car into the whomping willow. That's where the flying car came from!" Zack started to grind his teeth at the boy while Jess smacked her forehead. While Gibby was telling them all about what he had heard from Cedric Diggory, "Why don't you just marry him?" Zack said, Katie was reading Holidays with Hags with Jordan, Jayce, and Ally. "You know that he is the bravest man in the wizarding world!" Ally had a crush on a Professor it seemed. Sierra rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her porridge as well as Jess's toast and eggs. "The mail should be arriving soon. I wonder…" a bunch of owls flowed in, cutting Jayce off. The noise of wings flapping around them was so powerful that Sierra's porridge flew and landed on Erin Bulk. "Jess's isn't that Juniors owl?" Zack pointed to a huge Black and Orange owl flying towards them with a large orange envelope in its beak. It then dropped and fell through the air but as it fell the owl had landed on Bulks head and started to peck at the food in her hair. "Charmander come here!" Jess snapped her fingers and the owl flew to her and sat on her eggs. Sierra had caught the envelope and had opened it, "Dear Jess, I am pleased to inform you that the cat that I found has given birth. If the owl didn't eat it then it should be there." Jess looked at the owl and then noticed a small box with a few holes in the top attached to the leg. She pulled it off and the owl took flight, leaving the table to wonder what was in the box. With a pull and a tug a small kitten crawled out of the box. It warmed that cold blooded Slytherin Heart inside of Jess. This kitten was Green and Silver and it's meow was killer wicked. While in love with that kitten Sierra was laughing her head off, "Weasley's howler just screamed at him. HA!" Zack was giggling into her hands, "I remember the one we got last year. That rash is gone and I am ready to get out there!" Casey started to crack up while Hermione smacked him over the head with Voyages with Vampires. "If you don't mind me asking Coon, how is that situation with your 'love life' going?" He stared at Bulk then ran out of the Great Hall, arm over his mouth preventing him from letting out a scream of sadness. Jess turned to stare at her but the kitten beat her to whatever she was going to do. It lit on fire and attacked her face in an angry cat rage. That had been the second year that fire had over powered Erin Bulk.

Jess, Zack, Sierra, Draco, his goons, and Blaise Zabini had made their ways down to the Green House's for Herbology. They were going to be late though due to Draco not getting his hair done on time. "Oh crap it's Lockhart. Jess, use your body as a shield!" Draco pushed her in front of them, "Jessie! Hey kiddo, your late for your class!" he stopped in front of them and beamed. Sierra blinked up at him, "You sir are making us even more late. So we will see you next period. Come along children and wave Tata to the nice… crazy… man!" they all waved as Sierra guided them to the Greenhouses. Professor Sprout was talking about mandrakes as they slipped in. "Now, place your earmuffs over them like so." they did as they were told but couldn't hear the rest. As Jess ripped the Mandrake out of the soil it screamed and wiggled then finally kicked her in the face. _Oi you son of a bitch! Take this! _She grabbed a second pot with soil and shoved it into the pot with a force that would knock the head off of someone. Finally after an hour Sprout made the signal to take the muffs off. "Talk amongst yourselves." Jess walked over to Ally and Jayce, "Hey girls!"

"Jess don't go over there and talk to the Mudblood." Draco said trying to usher her back. Ally put her head down but Jayce lit into a rage and marched over, fist clenched. "What did you just say?" Blaise stepped in front of Draco. "All he said was… Muggle Born but the other way. That's how…"

"You don't say that about my sister!" Even though the two weren't really sister's they looked like twins. But the whole thing escalated and it turned into how Gibby would explain it later, Jayce looked like a Stegosaurus trying to inhale a tall chocolate brown boy into her mouth. Jess and Ally had to pull Jayce away while Zack and Sierra escorted Blaise away before he said anything else that might aggravate her on accident. It wasn't hard to do.

Finally with lunch, Jess pulling Draco away from Ron wanting to punch him in the face, "DRACO NO!"

"Ron stop you can't!" It had finally became the last period and it was Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The most disappointing part was that the only seats left were in the front right where Lockhart's desk was. "Jessie, come up here! Bring your friends too." Zack and Sierra frowned as they all sat down. "Now, we will be having a small 54 question test." He had Hermione pass them out and Jess almost puked when she saw the blush on her face. _Question 1. What is Lockhart's favorite color… how the hell would I know that? Question 2. What is Lockhart's Secret Ambition… to become a butterfly. Question 3. In your opinion What is Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? It is… not becoming a butterfly…yet. He is a flamboyant man! _Three pages later it came to _Question 54. When is Lockhart's b-day and what is the best gift for him? A butterfly emporium. And whenever the Butterflies come together and mate. _After an hour or so Lockhart collected the papers and started to sigh, "None of you… Jessie did you say I should be a butterfly?" he was staring at her in shock while Jess just nodded, "You would make an amazing Butterfly sir. Mr. Butterfly!" Well he looked through the papers and only Hermione and Ally had gotten all the questions right. "Now class, today we will all be learning about a very dark magical creature. I must ask you not to scream it may provoke them." Lockhart walked over to a cage with a blanket covering it and he whisked it away to show Cornish Pixies biting at the cage. "Now I will unleash the Pixies!" he let them out and everyone started to go into a panic. In moments it was chaos. Lockhart's wand had been thrown out the window, Neville was hanging by the chandelier, Zack was fighting one off with his quill. Jess finally grabbed the cage and Harry and Ron heeded them all in with a swipe of the papers around the room. Finally order was restored and most of the class had left. Lockhart had walked over and was standing behind Jess, "Great Job Jessie." with his right hand he patted her arse lightly and then that's when hell had broke loose in Jess's mind.

* * *

_I love you all. Immer (Always)_


	5. Mubloods, Murmurs, and Blake?

_So, I haven't posted in awhile and I discussed this with someone from school when you don't post… I love this song! How to save a life. The Fray. Anyway, I have to cry hold on! *Sobs* FRED WHY *Sobs* don't post and then you forget where you were going. So, fun…_

_I don't own the Fray… or Harry Potter…or Gambit =( I WANT NAKED RICKMAN!_

* * *

_Lockhart had walked over and was standing behind Jess, "Great Job Jessie." with his right hand he patted her arse lightly and then that's when hell had broke loose in Jess's mind. _

_Did he just touch my butt? Oh gods, he just touched my butt! Ah! _Jess turned around and then started to back slowly out of the room. Lockhart stood there though, that overly fake smile still plastered on, never leaving his face.

Jess couldn't get away from that creep fast enough. She was sprinting down the now dim corridors to the Slytherin Common room. _How long have I been running? _

"Password?" Jess stood rooted to the spot just staring at the portrait. "….."

"Speak up child!" Jess swallowed the little amount that was her pride, temporarily forgetting what Lockfart… Hart had done. " Mudblood." the portrait swung open and she could see that Zack and Sierra had waited for her. They were talking but stopped when Jess walked in. Sierra looked really pale while Zack sighed, "Before you say anything, take a look at this." he handed her a parchment that had been torn and crumpled up. "Jess I swear I tried to explain to him! He wouldn't listen to me and I know how much this…" Jess held up a hand to her. _Slytherin House I, Professor Snape, will be holding seeker and beater tryouts tomorrow. No female students. _Jess crumpled the parchment in her fist, almost forgetting the touch. She breathed heavily for a moment then stormed off towards Snape's office to… 'discuss' the predicament. Zack ran after her while Sierra sat down onto the couch. She knew Snape would still say no *_Sierra was walking from DADA to the dorms. She skipped half way through because Lockhart had been acting weird and she had to sit next to Allyson. Who also acted weird in that class. Well, once in the common room she saw the flyer on the notice board. She distinctly remembered that Jess said she wanted to try out to be on the team. Sierra hated heights and refused to fly under any circumstances. She noticed the No female rule and had to take it up with Snape. "Professor I need to speak with you about the Quidditch rule." it started out so innocent. He sat back in his chair, "Well, Jess really wants to be on the team. And it's the only thing she talked about this summer, you know she never really talks, and well this rule is really bloody stupid! Why even have it?" Snape leaned forward and flecks of spit hit Sierra's face as he spoke, "Because I can." Sierra let out an irritated sigh as she stood up. She put one finger up then turned her hand around and the middle one went up and the pointer finger went down. Sierra then ran, fast back to the dorms just to bump into Zack and explain what had happened. "He does know that…" _

"_I told him but then I flipped him off." _

"_He'll never let her… Hey Jess."* _Sierra had to follow after them.

Snape was having an off day. Why was this? Well first there was the Sierra thing but other than that, Vance, Pieper, Rogers, Lamoure, Garner, and Web had not bothered him at all and no one had complained to him about them. But there was that terrible rumor going around that Lockhart, how he despised that man, had been doing inappropriate things to the younger students. Even though no one has reported such things to him, yet. Still, a rumor like that was very serious. It had though come from the mouths of giggling, idolizing, weeping, fan girls. Oh how Snape hated fan girls. (Nothing intended!) Yet still, his day had been peaceful. Well until now it had been.

"No! I'm going to give HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

Finally, order was restored in Snape's little word of chaos and misery.

"Jess he isn't worth it!"

"I've been waiting ages for this! I will not be denied it!"

"But…Zack talk some sense into her!"

Snape stood up from behind his desk and walked towards the door. He had to stop Vance from killing whoever they were yelling about. His long fingered hand wrapped tightly around the silver doorknob. It was cool to the touch and would not warm under the Dark Wizards cold palm. Once the cool metal though had made contact with his rather pale hand it sent shivers up his arm. But before he could do anything, the knob had turned and the black wooden door opened outward with the force of two strong beaters. Snape had let go so he would not be pulled with the large door. Jess stood there with Zack and Sierra standing behind her. He stared down at the small child, she had grown but not much. "You have a lot of nerve Snape!" she growled, her tiny structure was shaking with all the rage that was pent up in her. "That is Professor Snape to you Ms. Vance!… what are you doing storming into my office anyway?" Jess shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a crumbled up piece the piece of parchment. "Why the hell can't girls play on the Quidditch team?" So that's what she wanted from him. Snape blew out an irritated sign causing the strands of loose hair in his face to blow back into place. "So that's what this is about. Well, I'm going to tell you what I told Ms. Kelly. They can't because I said so." He had leaned over so they were face to face. The tip of his long hooked nose barley touched the tip of her curved one. Well, since Snape was in Jess's face there was only one thing to do. "I will show you. I'll make the team and I'll even get captain one day. Then in the long run I'll destroy you!" Snape pulled his pale face away from her slightly red one. "We'll see about that Vance. Now, get out of my office!" he shouted, spit flew everywhere. But Zack didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed Jess by the hand, interlocking his fingers in hers and pulling her to the dorms. Sierra ran after them but not without a quick glance at Snape as he slammed the door causing the candles in the corridor to shiver then blow out.

The air outside was warm as twenty two Slytherin children stood. Everyone a boy, not a female in sight. "Now, if you are all here for Chaser or Catcher. Leave, we are holding beaters and seekers." about twelve kids were left. Zack was one of them and he was standing next to a young boy, about the age of twelve with a beanie hat on. They had a few freckles across their nose and dark brown hair sticking in front of beautiful hazel eyes. "Now, I want all of you to line up and when I come upon you, you will say your name and what position you auditioning for." the boys did as they were told and Snape pulled out a clip board. "Draco Malfoy, Seeker."

"Zackary Pieper, Beater."

"Crabb, Beater."

"Goyle, Beater."

"Blaise Zabini, Seeker."

Finally it came down to the cute boy at the end of the line. Snape stopped at him, "Do I know you?" the young child looked up over their beanie. "Of course you do sir! I've been in your class since last year! Blake… Veaps?… Blake Veaps sir! Beater!" Zack started to chuckle from the other side of the line, "Veaps! HA!"

"Alright… Veaps… your first up with… Pieper. Grab a broom and if you can hit at least six bludgers your on the team! Now!" he blew a whistle as the two zoomed into the air. Bruce clamped his hand down on to his head making sure it didn't fly off as a bludger came for him. "OI!" 60 degree turn with his right arm as the bludger bolted towards him. As it made contact with the foot long wooden bat, the bludger flew towards Zack as he steered his broom to the left, missing the bludger by a quarter of an inch. "Hey! Watch it will you?!" Bruce shrugged as another Bludger flew towards him. "Oomph!" Another bat splitting hit with the force of a seventh year. Once four more were hit they landed and the others went up. Crabb and Goyle sucked and kept hitting themselves in the face. "The results will be posted at Lunch. You are now dismissed." Bruce and Zack both ran towards the school in a dead sprint.

Zack was standing there with Draco, Blaise, Crabb, Goyle, Bruce, and the others waited for Snape to move away from the notice board in the Great Hall. "Alright, no pushing, no hitting, no running me over. If you do I will kill you." Snape then moved as the boys pushed each other over. "Draco Malfoy, Seeker. Zackary Pieper, Beater. Blake Veaps, Beater." Blaise punched the wall as he and the others stalked off. "Jes… I mean Blake we made it!" Snape glared down at Blake, "VANCE!" he shouted. Blake looked up and then pulled off the beanie, having a ponytail of dark brown hair fall out. "I told you I would make the team. In your face! I have the strength, I have the look, I have you glaring at me. I WON SNAPE IN YO FACE!" Snape shook his head but he couldn't say anything. She was a good Quidditch beater. He said nothing and left for his office.

Even though everything was happening and everything fun was going on, Jess still had one thought in the back of her head as she walked with the Quidditch team to the stadium. _Lockhart touched my Arse. I still need to tell someone. _They were all wearing their Sliver and Green robes as they walked. All new Nimbus Two thousand and one's, bought by Mr. Malfoy. But as they had come upon the field a bunch of scarlet and gold flying through the air. "OI! Wood we have the pitch!" A tall handsome fifth year named Oliver Wood. Jess's jaw fell slightly at the sight of him, he was a looker. Fred and George Weasley landed next to him. "I don't believe it! A girl on Slytherin team!" Wood shook his head, "Flint, we have the pitch! McGonagall said so!" Jayce, Ally, and Harry landed down next to them. "Jess? Zack? Nice brooms!" Jayce tried to touch it but Jess growled at her. Hermione, Ron, and Colin Creevey ran over. "Oh look team. A field invasion!" Jess snickered with the rest of her team as Ron scrunched up his nose, "What's happening? Why did you stop… Malfoy! What's he doing here?!"

"I'm on the team you idiot!"

"What did daddy buy your way on?" Harry muttered. "No, but at least our team isn't full of poor, dirty blooded, and parent-less people." Draco sneered at them. "Well at least they got in on pure talent!" Hermione intervened. Jess looked over at her. "No one asked your opinion you filthy Mudblood!" That is when all hell had broken loose. "You have no right!"

"Draco the hell man!"

"DRACO!"

"SHUT IT MALFOY!" Ron finally snapped and pulled out his useless, broken wand. "Eat slugs Malfoy!" in a flash Ron was sitting on the ground with slugs poring out of his mouth. Jess pushed her hand to her own mouth before vomiting all over the shoes and bottom of Ally's robes. Colin started to take pictures as Harry and Hermione pulled Ron to Hagrid's at the edge of the forest. Jess wiped her face off before Ally pushed her over in rage. "Oi!" Jess stood back up and pushed her hard onto the ground. But before anything bad could happen the team captains broke it up, "You and me Allyson. Next Wednesday at eight sharp!" Jess was a woman of her word. Obviously!

* * *

_Good night goodnight my friend goodnight! Always!_


	6. Kitty Kitty?

_I have a new reader! I know her and thank you lots! Review, I tell everyone this so don't be afraid. Also this will be a Katie chapter. I will make one for every one of my buds in this story and all to come. Also, though this is a Katie story, the others will be in it. Not as much, I'll be in it as much as I please! _

_Me no own Harry Potter! I own a cat named Spawn though!_

* * *

George Weasley was what Katie would call… perfect. Jess on the other hand would say he was a trouble maker or the future Minister of Magic. But as perfect as he was and as perfect as the day had started, it would end with a… bang. Let us start at the beginning though, shall we? It started out when Katie and George were heading to the Great Hall for lunch. George was carrying her books as he towered over her. She didn't mind much though. "So, I heard you have DADA mix with Slytherin this afternoon." It was rather hard for him to make small talk, but when it came to his future woman, he would make sure she was his, he could make the small talk work. "Yeah I do. But Jess told me she might skip. The weird thing is she wouldn't tell me why."

*_Jess and Katie were sitting out in the cool air. "Tomorrow we have DADA together!" Jess's face went as pale as the cloudy sky. "I'm thinking of skipping." Katie stared at her friend in shock . Jess on the other hand just watched a small field mouse scurry across the grass and the silver and green kitten chase it, charring wherever it stepped. In an instant the mouse cried out in pain before being engulfed in a ball of fire. Jess tore her eyes away then laughed as Katie's face. "What is it?" _

"_You do know that you have to attend every class and keep up an E grade in each to stay on the Quidditch team?" An irritated sigh escaped the younger ones lips. "I know, but I have my reasons. Leave it at that." * _

George blinked a few times as they walked out of the Great Hall just finishing lunch. "But… She does know…"

"Yeah, she knows that."

"Okay, well later little girl." George handed Katie her books then kissed her on the top of the head. Katie blushed and watched his backside as he walked away. "KATIE! Get your arse in here this instant!" Katie sighed and walked to the sound of Sierra's voice. "Now, now. Girls take a seat up front… Seems like Jessie has decided to skip out on us…pity." Katie and Sierra sat up front next to Bulk and Whizzy. "Now, today we will be learning about… Um… I have no idea. One moment!" Lockhart started to go through his desk at a speed so fast that he looked like a giant yellow blur. While he did that yelling was heard from the other side of the door. "I'm not being truant! I have a… get off my you dirty squib! Professor Snape call off your dog!"

"Vance you're supposed to be in class! Lockhart would be very disappointed!" with that the door swung open. Snape and Filch were standing in it with Jess between them. Her shoulders both had an iron grip on them. "Gilderoy!" Lockhart looked up and smiled, "JESSIE! You made it!" he ran over and grabbed her by her hand. Jess looked into Katie's eyes, "_He touched my butt."_ If looks could save someone and have a Professor… a certain Professor, read minds, *cough* but they weren't really paying attention if there was one… *COUGH*. Katie cocked her head to the right, _He touched her… butt? Is that what she… no he didn't… OH MY GODS THAT'S WHY! _

Once things had calmed down and Jess found a seat in the back, Lockhart had nothing to teach. "Read Chapters 1-5 for your homework tonight!" the bell rang and everyone started to get out of their seats. "Kitty Kitty, can you stay back for a moment." Katie looked at him then pointed to herself. He nodded with a great big smile, "Katie, don't let him touch you." Jess whispered as she left. Sierra was laughing at the 'Kitty Kitty' nickname. "Yes sir?" Katie was sitting in her seat, making sure he couldn't get anywhere her butt. Lockhart walked over and sat on the corner on her desk, "You and Jessie are friends correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, she seems a bit down lately. Could you try…" he walked his fingers over and put his hand on her forearm, "… and make her a bit happier?" Katie's eyes widened. _AHHH JESS! Get a Professor! Get a bobby! RAPE! SEXUAL ASSAULT! SEDUCTION! MOLESTATION! _"I'll try sir." Katie stood up quickly and so did Lockhart. He smiled and his hand did the bad. It slightly brushed her backside. Katie ran from the spot, turned right, and then she noticed the corridors were a bit darker than before. She kept running though, so fast that she ran into Jess and Zack. "Did he…?"

"Uh huh!"

"Tell someone!"

"What are you guys talking about?" The girls looked at Zack then shook their heads. "Fine, don't tell me. Let's just go! Jess and I missed dinner because…"

"We were studying."

Katie looked at the two then noticed Zack's hair was a bit messier than usual. "Uh, were you guys….?"

"Eww! No, I broke a fight between him and Blaise. It wasn't pretty but Jayce was just pissing off Blaise and Zack stuck up for her… it got messy." That's not all of what had happened.

_*Blaise and Jayce were arguing about saying Mudblood. "Well, it's not polite and sounds stupid!" That's about the time Jess and Zack arrived._

" _It describes what someone who isn't pure or half-blooded though!" Zack walked over and put his hand on Blaise's shoulder. "Back off man." Blaise turned to look at him, "Get your hand off me!" he pulled away while pushing Zack at the same time. Zack then threw his fist into Blaise's stomach and that's where it escalated.*_

The three had walked down the dark, candlelit corridors, "Hmm… hey look it's the golden trio…" Zack started to walk faster wanting to pick a fight with Harry. Jess on the other hand wanted to keep out of trouble. She grabbed the back of his robes but Katie kept walking. Transfixed on something. Jess and Zack followed slowly after, Jess still clutching his robes. That's when they saw it, Ms. Norris was hanging by her tail and blood on the wall. _**THE CHAMBER OF THE SECRETS HAD BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. **_A rumble, as though it was thunder hitting above the school, said that the feast had just ended. Draco pushed next to Katie and Zack, "Enemies of the heir, beware. You're next Mudbloods!"

"What… MY CAT!" Filch had pushed past them and Zack onto the ground. Then, since Harry was the only one standing there, just under the cat, Filch instantly blamed him, "You killed my cat! DIE!" he tried to wring his hands around Harry throat but he hurry and shouted, "I didn't do it! Maybe the Slytherin's killed it!" Filch turned to Jess and Zack, who had stood up from the floor. "You.. YOU!" he jumped at Jess's throat next and knocked her over in the struggle of trying to kill her. "ARGUS!" Dumbledore and Snape pulled him off her. "Potter did you say that Slytherin did this? HUH!" Zack was in his face almost instantly. Harry backed up two steps when Snape grabbed him by his upper left arm. "Potter, Weasley, Granger to my office. The rest of you to your rooms. Vance, Pieper, and Rogers to Professor Snape's office… NOW!" everyone scattered away.

* * *

_That's it for now. ALways! _


	7. Potato!

_Hey! What's up my readers? So, I have a few things to explain in this chapter and a bit of things that I will keep to myself until the fifth year… Anyway, I think…I told you I pre wrote seventh year well… my mom deleted all 84 chapters. And threw away the flash drive on accident. =) So, as I thought it would be me posting every other day for that, it will not be every other week or everyday or month and a half… *Hides behind couch* don't hurt me!_

_I don't own Harry Potter yadda yadda, raw raw!_

* * *

Jess, Katie, and Zack followed Snape down to his office. A normal thing for Jess and Zack but all to different for Katie. "Professor in my defense I was almost murdered by a crazy squib!" Zack sighed as he grabbed her hand and tried to shut her up. Katie sighed as they entered the domain of the bat. He walked and sat down in his big chair behind the dark brown desk. With a gesture of his hand the three sat down. "I'm going to ask you in the calmest, most polite voice I can muster. Did you write that…" the door to his office burst open and Lockhart, Dumbledore, Filch, McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a frozen Ms. Norris entered. "This office is way to cramped for this!" Severus shouted, mostly at Lockhart. Albus ignored the comment and placed Ms. Norris on the desk. "Ms. Vance, Mr. Potter says that you might have had something to do with this." Jess's eyes went wide but Albus continued, " I do know that Second Years can't produce this amazingly hard of a spell." Zack started to shake with rage but Jess had her hand over his mouth. "Yes." Lockhart nodded in agreement to her. It pissed her off really bad that a jerk and a pervert like him could and would agree with her. Katie looked as though she was feeling the same way as Lockhart was standing right behind her. He then placed his hands on her shoulders, "Albus I could have told you that. But remember we mustn't blame the children for things that we should suspect…"

"Harry did it." Jess looked at Katie in shock but it made Lockhart remove his hands from her shoulders and him move to Harry. "Ms. Rogers, we don't blame others for something we have no idea who would be responsible for." Jess watched Harry's face as one of Lockhart's hands disappeared. Harry's face went into shock then Lockhart's hand returned, "Maybe we should all just go to bed and relax." Albus nodded as Jess pointed at him, "Did he just.." Lockhart placed the hand that was on Harry onto her mouth. "You need sleep Jessie. Zack take her to bed." No one saw what happened.

"He touched his butt! I saw him, Katie saw him. Did the Professor's see him? NO!" Jess had gone off about this all morning. Zack and Casey had been her listeners for the most part on their way to Potions. "No, he touched me! I felt his hand." Jess looked around the corner and saw Jayce talking to Ally. "No he didn't. You're just saying that to make me jealous!"

"I can't believe you would think that!" Zack pulled Jess's arm before she could hear the rest of the conversation. "Okay, Jess just think though. Today is Wednesday, and that means you are going to beat the crap out of Allyson!"

"I guess that's a plus for the day. But Zackary, I've been thinking."

"Uh oh." Casey mumbled.

"Maybe if I, or a poor sucker, told on Lockhart then he'd be gone and fed to the dogs." Zack swallowed hard as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Well, talk to my father about that. He's the ex-Death Eater." Casey looked so confused at the two but he just kept walking. That's when Draco walked past them, "Hey Malfoy! Wait up!" Casey ran after him and the two sped into the Great Hall together. Jess and Zack looked at each other, Zack's hand still on her shoulder, never wanting to leave.

Casey had a secret, he was keeping it from his friends and he made sure he kept it from the other Gryffindors. His secret was so bad that it would never leave his virgin lips. Someone else would do that for him. "Well Whizzy, I was thinking that maybe we could push her down the stairs. But at the right time when…"

"Ms. Bulk can you come here a moment." Erin turned to see Lockhart gesturing for her to enter his classroom. "Yeah, I'll be right back." Lockhart was sitting behind his desk then stood up when she entered. "Professor?" He was smiling _that _smile. It freaked her out a bit. "I was wondering if you have seen Mr. Coon around lately?" Erin cocked her head to the right. "Uh… no." Lockhart walked towards her with the same evil smile. His hand was twitching by his side. She eyed it suspiciously until he was behind her. "Professor Lockhart you were looking for me!" Casey was standing in the doorway. Erin turned to look at him with a tear sliding down her face. "Awe! Casey, Ms. Bulk you may go." Erin ran out, rubbing her eyes on her sleeve. Lockhart was done smiling and he looked pissed. "Mr. Coon, it has come to my attention that you have avoided me. May I ask why?" Casey backed up as Lockhart approached him. "You are a rapist!" A hand was thrown over his face. "I'm so sorry for this Mr. Coon but Obliviate." Casey's eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp. "You were just coming to see me and I was telling you that you have detention but you are very happy with it." He whispered in the boys ear. Casey's eyes opened wide then he smiled, "Thanks Professor. I guess I'll see you next Monday!" Lockhart smiled and patted Casey's butt. "Bye Mr. Coon." He had gotten away with it again. But how many times would he be able to get away! Speaking of getting away, Allyson could not get away from Jess.

Night fall approached and a crowed was forming around two girls. "So what is this? A duel or what?" Jess was punching the air around Katie and Sierra's heads. "A fist fight. I'm going to beat the crap out of her." Ally was on the other side stretching out her arms. "Jayce I want you to be my second. If I die I want you to kill her." Katie was next to Jayce. "She wants to fight you muggle style. No wands just fist to fist." Ally's eyes widened and she let out a whimper. "But… But she's a beater. I'm a chaser no arm strength! SHE'S A BEATER!" There was no time to change the rules or apologize. "Alright, I want a clean fight. Nothing in the face, no below the belt. No chest hitting. Taunting is accepted. If you fall then you are out. Malfoy will yell if a Prefect or a Teacher is coming. When or if that happens run like hell! In the name of me, George Weasley, FIGHT!" George ran out-of-the-way as the two walked toward each other. Shannen the Ravenclaw was holding out her wand and it made a ding. Ally held her fists up in front of her face. Jess's were by her hips just hanging there. "Hit me." she said. Ally raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I said hit me. I wont fight till you hit me."

"I wont hit you then!" she screamed and everyone booed. Jess shrugged, causing her robes to fall to the floor. "Alright." Ally was confused, it was etched in her eyes. As she turned away a blow was taken upon her head. She fell as Jess waved her hand in pain. "I thought you weren't going to take the first punch!" Ally had tears sting her eyes. "You pushed me the other day. That was the first punch! So up." Ally stood as she covered her face. A blow to her stomach a few times until she fell to her knees. Then a small kick to her leg. Just as Jess was about to land the final blow a scream erupted from the audience catching her off guard. Ally looked to her left and saw Fred punch the air in front of him. She bit her lip then punched Jess in the leg. "The hell?" Ally stood up and punched her in the stomach. "GET HER VANCE!"

"GO ALLY!" The two were fighting like caged animals. Two girls fighting like men. It wasn't until Colin Creevey took a picture and blinded them. They were taking random swings and Ally's fist buried itself into Jess's eye socket. "MS. LAMOURE!" Everyone looked over to see Professor Lockhart, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall standing there. Draco in the grip of Snape. Jess was on the ground as she stared at Snape. "Minerva I wouldn't put all the blame on Ms. Lamoure. I think Vance had something to do with it."

"Jessie would never do that!" Lockhart was at her side, holding her arm. _HELP! _McGonagall and Snape looked at each other and mouth _Jessie. _"Allyson started it!" The girl in question's face went red as Lockhart walked over to her and examined her head. "Holy cow! You have a goose egg the size of a quaffle. What hit you?" Jess had a smile plastered on her face. No one saw it but Snape. "You little brat! Up, UP!" He grabbed her by her arm with is free hand. "Did you do that to her!?"

"Yeah, but she provoked me!" Snape was shaking her arm really hard, causing her body to shake violently. "GET OFF ME!"

"Severus don't just blame Jessie. It has to be both of their faults due to Ally's goose egg and Jessie's shiner." Lockhart you creep. "Here, Jessie, Ally you both have detention on Friday. Ally with me and Jessie with… Severus."

"Please no! He'll kill me!" Minerva looked at Jess then to Severus.

"I'll take her." How grateful Jess was!

* * *

Jess woke up the next day rubbing her eyes. The right one throbbed at her touch. _Great, Quidditch match and I have a dull eye! _She flopped back down onto her pillow. "Jess get up lazy arse!" Sierra started to pull on her leg. "You're going down there!" with a tug and a yank, Jess was spread eagle on the floor in her beaters outfit. "I don't want to!" Sierra sighed as she pulled her out the dorm, through the corridors, and into the Great Hall. "Beat them Gryffindor!"

"GO POTTER!"

"Go get 'em Slytherin!"

The School was divided. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor against Slytherin. The only thing that was on everyone's mind though was that Jess was going to fall from her broom. Who did she think she was playing with the boys. Zack was jumping up and down as the girls entered, one on foot, one on back. "You're late! Come on!" he ran over and grabbed Jess's foot. He started to pull her to the pitch, "Help me!"

It was a beautiful day out. Perfect for a game. The seats were filling up fast. "Hello Lucius." he was sitting in the Important people's box. He stood to Tammy and her friend Stacie, "Tammy, lovely seeing you again." the three sat as Severus and Minerva settled in the box. "Lucius, I don't want you to judge me after this game." Tammy leaned over Lucius to Severus. "If you're talking about my daughter Snivellus shut the hell up." His face went red with embarrassment, "Of course not Tiny T." Tammy went red this time as Lucius and Stacie laughed. "Would you two shove it! Severus stop calling my god-daughter Tiny T. Tammy stop calling Severus that ridiculous name!" Albus sat next to Minerva with a big bag of lemon drops. On the name tag it said, "Love Jess." with a happy face. "Welcome everyone to the first game of the season! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! A few changes have been made to each team with a major one on Slytherin. In forever know a female has made her way onto the team. A great Hogwarts cheer for Jess Vance!" Lucius looked at Severus with a crazed expression. "Now, on my whistle you will all fly out."

Jess was bouncing from one foot to another as the whistle blew. Both teams off. Jess put headphones in her ears, they helped her concentrate on the game. The game was rocky, Slytherin was leading the game by five. Green blurs filled the stadium, Zack was chasing after a bludger, trying to hit Harry with it. The bludger flew at Potter though, George intercepted it. It flew for Jess but as she tried to hit it, it flew back. Confusion filled her mind until she found one rocketing for her. She hit the devil ball with a trumpeting crash. It flew at the speed of light towards Ally, hitting her in the shoulder. Jess threw her beaters stick in the air with a heart filled yell. Another bludger flew through the stadium, missing everyone in its path. Jess flew after it with the other beaters. It kept chasing after Harry until Fred hit it upwards. Zack turned on his broom and the normal bludger hit him in the knee. Slytherin was still in the lead. Finally Jess pulled up and hit the normal one at Harry. The other bludger hit that one away then bolted towards her. She screamed as it chased her. Finally it snuck in front of her and smashed into her chest, throwing her off the broom and into the important people's box. She fell in Lucius and Severus's laps. Hooch made the time out signal and the players ran from the pitch.

"Vance get up!" her eyes were closed and mouth hung open.

"Jessica Vance if you don't get up you're grounded." Jess sat up and looked around in fear. "Hello mum. Where am I?" Lucius pulled her on top his lap and sighed. "Well, a bludger hit you into the arms of your mother's friend and your Professor."

"That isn't a bludger. That's Bulk trying to kill me."

"JESSIE!" they all looked up and saw Lockhart making his way over. Jess looked around then grabbed her broom, "TIME IN!" she screamed before jumping off the fence keeping them all safe from falling out. Hooch looked up the blew her whistle. Flint flew up to her, "Are you sure you can go on?"

"I made this team on talent and I can do it! Snape will not have his victory!" Flint turned toward Hooch then nodded, "We're ready!" the game restarted and it was a matter of seconds before Jess was being chased by the Bludger again. This time though it smashed into her face. Katie was screaming from the stands but it was all muffled out. _I'm going to die. I'm twelve and death has come for me. Maybe if I didn't try so hard I could live…. If only. Maybe…_ she hit the ground with a thud and her brain shut off. Harry soon landed next to her with a broken arm. The rest everyone knows was caused by Lockhart.

* * *

_*Hides* REVIEW! Always!_


	8. In the Hospital Wing

_Hey party people! So I was just in the neighborhood of the website and I realized. I should really post more if I want to get to my goal of finishing this series by next school year…. Or at least to book 5 by summer. _

_I don't own Harry Potter nor will I ever. I don't own potato's though they are yummy. _

* * *

"Everyone move! This is a hospital wing not a Quidditch Pitch! MOVE!" Madam Pomfrey was pushing through blobs of green and red. "Do I have to be here? Lockhart messed my arm up not me!" Harry was sitting up on the left side of the room with the Red. The other side with Green was surrounding Draco, who was sitting up and moaning in pain, and Jess who was unconscious yet babbling. "Yes Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy you may go!" Draco frowned and was helped out by Crabb and Goyle. Madam Pomfrey was aiding Harry with his arm and trying to make everyone back up. "Bludgers, they're everywhere!" Pomfrey turned her head to see if Jess was awake. "Is she up?"

"No Ma'am. She's just babbling in her sleep." Flint was patting her head lightly as the Hospital Wing doors opened. "Where's my daughter?" The Slytherin students team and Katie, moved away from the bed as Tammy, Stacie, and Snape moved in. "No, Lockhart stop. Don't touch me." Jess was muttering and almost everyone caught what she said. "Sweetie wake up. You're having a bad dream." Snape walked over to Pomfrey and asked if she had been taken care of. After he asked Pomfrey started to hit him with the wooden spoon she fed Potter his first gulp of Bone Grow with. "That's it! Everyone out! These two need to sleep!" the Quidditch, teams plus a few, left as night began to enter the castle.

It was around midnight and all was peaceful. Harry was sound asleep while Jess was just starting to wake up. "Where am I?" she looked around in the darkness until a yelp of pain erupted from the front area of her. "Who is that?" She sat up and lit a candle. Harry was sitting up and something was standing on his bed, sponging his forehead. "What the hell is that!?" Harry then the thing on his bed looked over at her. "Dobby is Dobby." Jess was on her feet taking a few steps forward towards thing called Dobby. She sat on the side of Harry's bed that was unoccupied. "Dobby is a friend to Harry Potter."

"Yeah, Jess is a friend to Harry Potter too." Dobby jumped on Harry stomach and examined Jess. "Dobby told Harry Potter not to return to Hogwarts School but he did and Dobby had to not let Harry Potter return or bad things would happen! But Dobby thought things would be better when Harry Potter didn't get on the train."

"Wait what!?""But Dobby wouldn't let that stop Dobby." Jess pulled the Dobby onto her lap and rocked back and forth. "Then Dobby was shocked to find out that Harry Potter had made it to Hogwarts. He burned masters food and was slightly going crazy." Harry was sitting up and staring at Dobby. Jess was stroking Dobby's head and ears trying to sooth him as he shook. "You almost had us expelled! If my arm wasn't limp I would strangle you!" Jess punched him in the arm. Dobby however smiled sadly. He looked up to Jess, "Dobby used you to it." he then turned back to Harry and sniffed. "Dobby though was surprised that Harry Potter stayed, the bludger Dobby sent should have scared Harry Potter off…" Jess jumped slightly, "You sent that bludger Dobby? I almost died from that Bludger!" Jess pushed him off her and stood up faster than she should have. "Dobby did it for Harry Potter's safety! But once You-Know-Who was trying to awaken through the Chamber of Secrets…" Dobby's eyes went wide. He turned a few times until grabbing the water jug off the table and beating himself with it. "Dobby! Stop it you're making lots of noise!" Jess tugged it out of his hands, almost throwing Dobby across the room. "Harry Potter is in trouble." Dobby had climbed back onto the bed. "Dobby, who opened the Chamber last time?" It was quiet and then rushed footsteps. "Dobby has to go. Harry Potter go home!" Jess jumped across the room as Dobby ran then disappeared in midair. Jess was in mid jump as the doors opened then when they were fully opened she was in the middle of the room on the floor, pretending she was asleep.

Albus Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing in a wooly nightgown and a night-cap matching the gown. He had his beard and hair in two pony tails holding them from dragging on the ground. He was carrying on one side a head of what looked like a statue. Minerva walked in, wearing a red nightgown and her hair falling loosely to her shoulders. She was carrying the other end of the statue before the two threw it onto a bed. "Go get Madam Pomfrey." Minerva ran right over Jess in a hast to get Pomfrey. Jess looked up at Harry who was chuckling into his pillow. "Hush." She whispered as Minerva and Pomfrey came running out, stepping on Jess again. She groaned slightly but no one heard but Harry. He started to laugh into his pillow. Jess flipped him off as something small caught her eye. Dobby was under the bed that was occupied by a statue. Jess started to army crawl towards him while Pomfrey and Minerva stood over the thing. "What happened?" Albus looked at her with a sad face.

"Another attack." he looked at Minerva. "She found him on the stairs."

"There were all these grapes around him. We suspect he was taking them to Potter." Jess had then lost it. She started to giggle uncontrollably, only a few feet away from them. Pomfrey looked down to see her having a fit. "Ms. Vance what are you doing out of bed!?" Jess looked up with a huge grin spread across her red face. "There was a bludger then a Dobby came out of know where and then I fell down after he said he sent the bludger after Potter and then he hit me with it and then…" Albus walked over and picked her up. "Bed." he placed her back on her bed with a thud.

"I'm not tired though! And I feel awesome and I feel really…" Albus poked her neck with his wand and she passed out. Albus turned to Minerva and sighed, "Go wake Severus and tell him we need a dreamless sleep potions for Jessica over there."

Minerva was fast walking down the halls towards Snape's spot of the night for duties. She had to walk all the way down to the dungeons. "Severus!" A rather frightening slight caught Minerva's eyes. The tall pale man turned around shirtless with a smoke in-between his teeth. He was built, not ripped, but he had a rather nice muscle tone. His upper body was littered with tiny scars and a faded mark on his left forearm. "Minerva…" he took the smoke out of his mouth, "How can I help you?" She was looking at him in shock. "Oh this? I was grading papers and a student was outside my door. I was just about to go back in."

"Well don't… Albus needs a dreamless sleeping potion for Ms. Vance." He raised an eyebrow then swept into his rooms. A moment later he and Minerva were walking down the hall. Both in their sleeping outfits. Snape's more modern and young than Minerva's. "Wow, Professor Snape…"

"Shut up!" he snapped at a fifth year before turning into the Hospital Wing. "Where's…"

"Dobby! Bludgers everywhere!" Snape walked over to her and hit his hand on her arm. Jess's eyes opened wide at the sound of his voice. "Professor Snape there's a Dobby!" Snape placed his hand on her forehead and pushed up, causing her mouth to open. He placed the bottle at her lips then poured it down her throat. "Go to sleep Vance." Snape patted her head a few times before pushing her down onto the pillow. Her eyes started to flutter until they closed. He put his hand under her chin and pushed her mouth shut. "Alright, what happened to the Creevey boy?" Albus looked from Snape to Minerva to Pomfrey. He sighed deeply then said rather darkly. "The chamber has been reopen." No one realized that Harry was still awake and Jess wasn't fully asleep.

* * *

_*Puts hands in pockets* Review! Love, me. ALWAYS!_


	9. Dueling Club is painful Part 1

_Two chapters in one day! It's a record for me! But maybe I should do this more often then again… I shouldn't because then I would get tired and maybe …(I am you thoughts. You are thinking Jess is crazy and that she needs to get on with it already!) Then again._

_Do I own Harry Potter… No! NON NONONONONONO!_

* * *

Jess woke up the next mourning with a throbbing head. She looked over to see Harry eating in his Hospital bed.

"Mourning Jess. Sleep well?" She glared at him sleepily as Madam Pomfrey walked over to her. "How is your head feeling?" A hand was roaming around Jess's head and the back of her neck.

"I feel fine. Just tired and a bit nausea." Madam Pomfrey wrote a few things on her clipboard before handing Jess her some food.

"Once you're done eating you may leave." Jess looked down at her bacon and eggs. She started to shovel them down her throat. It burned but was oddly satisfying.

After she was done eating, Jess started to get dressed behind the curtain in record time. She left to the Great Hall to find Katie.

Katie was sitting at Gryffindor Table talking to Fred, George, Ally, and Jayce. They were all just chatting about events that had taken place around Hogwarts.

"Well, it's not like Colin to not come to breakfast." Ally said, twirling a piece of her hair as Lockhart walked in. Fred look at her then at Lockhart.

"What do you see in him?" Fred placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a hard shake. Ally pushed his hand away from her. George rolled his eyes as he placed his hand on Katie's shoulder.

"Well, speaking about Colin. He wasn't in the common room this morning. I was surprised." Katie placed a finger on his forehead.

"He's been petrified people." Katie turned to see Jess behind them. She still had her black eye and a bruise on her cheek. Jayce scooted over so Jess could sit down next to them but she sat on the Slytherin bench.

"What do you mean he's been petrified?" Ally asked, leaning in closer to Jess. She shook her head with a shrug before turning around to talk to George.

"So, I heard you have something to keep the evil, that is causing this, away." George looked around then pulled out his school bag.

"Talismans, amulets, crystals, onions, newt tails… Neville bought most of this stuff… but all of this will keep you safe. You're a half-blood, you'll be needing these." Jess took an amulet from him and paid about three galleons.

Around the second week of December Snape entered the Common room with the list of who was staying for Christmas. Jess and Sierra jumped up and sighed right away. Zack was leaving again to spend the most time he could with his dad. Draco was staying along with Crabb and Goyle. Katie would also stay and Casey would too.

The only downside to the day was that Potions was mixed with Gryffindor and it was the last class of the day.

"Jess! Wait up girly!" Sierra was fast walking towards her, schoolbag in hand. Jess kept walking, the reason? They were late for class and Snape was in a bad mood! Why was he in a bad mood, Holidays pissed him off. The two rushed in and plopped themselves in the only two seats in the front.

"Class, today we shall be brewing a Swelling Solution. You have an hour… GO!" Jess and Sierra started to brew at the speed of light. Maybe if they went a but slower the thing would no have bubbled. Jess was freaking out as she raised her hand.

"Professor? Sierra's potion is going to blow up." Snape ran over as it started to bubble more and then the bubbles began popping. Sierra screamed as it exploded. Snape on the other hand threw his cloak up and over the two girls shielding them from the potion. Once it was done blowing up, Bulk hit with a huge fist full, another potion started to explode. Sierra was hit and it was too late to save her. Snape shielded Jess and himself with his huge cloak. It was painted with orange potion. Everyone started to laugh as people's head swelled. Snape dropped his cloak down to his sides.

"Silence!… SHUT UP! Anyone who was hit get over to my desk for the cure. When I find out who did the second explosion… heads will roll!"

A week later Jess and Katie walked into the Great Hall to see that two tables had been pushed tip to tip. Seamus was freaking out about something.

"Seamus! What are you screaming about?!" Katie was shaking him.

"They've started up dueling club!" Jess gasped and started to run around the Great Hall. She bolted it past Snape once and on the second time he caught her by her forehead. Jess's feet kept moving as he held her in place.

"Vance why are running around here like a madman?" smoke started to rise from her feet.

"Dueling club!" That was all the explanation he needed. His hand went up and she sped into Lockhart, toppling them both over.

"Jessie! Have you come to see me defeat Severus in a duel?" Jess stood up and shook her head.

"I want to learn how to beat up people with spells." Lockhart smiled and patted her head.

Gilderoy Lockhart walked onto the stage with deep plum robes. He was accompanied by Snape in his pure black robes. Students were cheering for Lockhart as he waved. Snape stood there.

"GO SNAPE!" Jess elbowed Katie in the ribs. "WE LOVES YOU!" Katie screamed. Jess fell on the ground she was laughing so hard. Lockhart waved his arm for silence.

"Now, Headmaster Dumbledore has allowed me to start up the dueling. I shall train you all to defend yourselves if you all need to…" Jess let out a gust of air from between her lips.

"Now, let me introduce you to my partner. Professor Snape." Severus was just tapping his foot, looking very irritated.

"Severus here told me that he had some dueling practice in his days. But don't worry, he'll be fine when I'm done with him." Severus gave Lockhart the death glare. Jess sighed and leaned over to Jayce.

"Why don't you calm Ally down? She looks like she's going to piss herself." Jayce let out a snort so loud Snape and Lockhart turned to look at them. Jess started to laugh her arse off as Snape glared at her.

Everything started to calm down and the duel was beginning. Lockhart threw his robes down to the crowd. Ally caught them in the air and Hermione Granger jumped at her. Jayce grabbed the robes and tried to rip them from their grasp.

"Ally drop them!" Snape shrugged his robes off and he stood there in his cardigan over a black t-shirt and black pants. A single hand reached across the stage and grabbed the black robes. Both Professor's stood on the stage. Lockhart gave a large bow while Snape just bowed his head sharply.

"Now, we will shoot a spell to disarm. Neither would try to kill each other." Jess blinked then jumped on Casey's shoulders.

"Shoot him in the face Snape! Take that hat right off his head! KILL HIM!" Snape bared his teeth.

"One-two-three!" Everything was in slow motion at that point. They both swung their arms and Snape cried. "_Expelliarmus!_" Lockhart flew through the air and Jess's fist did the same.

* * *

_I'm cutting it here! No one freak, tomorrow afternoon America time. Always! Review! _


	10. Dueling Club is Painful Part 2

_I'm going to explain a few things. One, Snape was shirtless in Chapter 8 because he was in his rooms being comfy and stuff grading papers. Also I like to describe him in detail! Two, Potato was chapter 7 because Jess became a potato for a few moments. Three, Maybe Jess likes Zack maybe she doesn't. You have to find out! _

_You know what goes here… _

* * *

As Lockhart hit the wall, the students in the Great Hall pulled in as much air as possible. Jess and Katie screamed at the top of their lungs in triumph. Ally was standing on her tiptoes trying to see if he was okay.

"Do you think he's okay?" Ally and Hermione were holding his cloak together.

"I hope not." Jess muttered to Katie. Lockhart was shaking slightly as he stood. His hat had fallen into the crowd and a few first years were almost having a fist fight over it. He clambered back onto the platform.

"That, children, was a Disarming Charm- as you can see, I've lost my wand..." Lavender brown, a second year, handed it back to him giggling.

"Thank you Ms. Brown- yes, an excellent idea to show them all. Professor Snape, I must say though, it was rather obvious that you would do that."

Snape looked as though he was going to murder Lockhart. Lockhart looked at him and his face turned pink. He turned from him with a scared smile.

"Okay! Lets partner up, Professor Snape if you would help me..." Lockhart walked over to Ally and Jayce, pairing them together. Katie grabbed Jess quickly. Snape walked over to them, shaking his head.

"Ms. Bulk come here." Erin skipped over, acting as if she was an angel.

"Vance you will be partnered up with Ms. Bulk. Rogers with Ms. Ward."

Jess and Erin glared at each other. Hate was visible all around them. As if it were an orb of light that broke and attached to them.

"Now, I will call a team up and you will disarm your opponent."

His eyes scanned the room and they landed on Jess and Erin. Lockhart's creepy, pedo smile flashed at them.

"Jessie, , please come up and show us how to use defensive spells first please."

_Crap, I can't do this. Erin will kill me! Wait, if I stand by Snape then I'll have a chance of living. _Jess ran to stand in front if Snape. Erin trudged over to Lockhart, hating Jess every moment.

"Now, defensive spells are used for... Well the name explains itself!" Lockhart said, the look on his face stupid as hell.

"Alright girls now face..." Snape interrupted by clearing his throat.

"Professor Lockhart, maybe we should... teach them to protect themselves from the other?" Lockhart looked flush. Snape shrugged rather dully.

"Yes... You will want to hold your wand out then say the word Protago." Lockhart waves his wand in the air then dropped it on the ground. Jess swallowed as Snape placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Try not to kill her, I saw what you did to that Gryffindor who's drooling over Lockhart. So, if you have to, just say Conjunctivitis." Jess nodded slowly trying to figure out what that spell was.

Jess swallowed hard as she walked towards the middle of the platform. Erin bowed her head lightly, never taking her eyes off Jess, who bowed all the way. They stood then walked back to the Professor's.

"Now girls on the count of three you will aim to disarm. One… two… three!" Erin threw her wand arm up. "Flipendo!" she screamed. Lockhart looked shocked. Jess's eyes went wide as she was thrown into the wall. The room was still. Jess stood up and aimed her wand at her.

"Conjunctivitis!" A purple light flew through the air and hit her square in the face. Erin let out an ear piercing scream. Her eyes swelled until they looked ready to pop.

"I said disarm only! Do neither of you know what that means!?" Lockhart was yelling his head off while the room was laughing. Whizzy ran up onto the stage and helped Erin to the Hospital Wing. Jess threw her arms in the air.

"I am the master commander!" Everyone cheered but the Professors. Snape walked over and pushed her off the stage. Lockhart shook his head in disappointment as he returned to the middle of the platform.

"We're going to take a few moments to collect ourselves before we have… Harry and…" He started to looked around until Snape said rather loudly.

"Draco Malfoy." Jess slapped his back hard.

"Good luck. But remember…" she pinched her nose and stuck her chest out, "Defensive charms only!" Katie smacked her on the back of the head.

"Come on, let's go outside. It smells of Erin's failure." Jess laughed and the two walked out together.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we skip this. I mean, you look like you're really hurt." Katie said as they walked into the cold air. Jess shook her head as she rubbed her neck.

"Ladies wait up!" Jess turned as Zack ran for them.

"What do you want Pieper?" Zack was smiling wide, his teeth chattered, the air in his lungs freezing as they reached the outside of his mouth.

"I was looking for you two! Ally told me what happened and… is that Snape's cloak?" Jess looked down at her attire. It was indeed Snape's cloak, billowing around her as it did he when he strutted around the castle.

"It makes me look menacing!" Her hands were on her hips and the December wind blew the cloak back.

"It makes you look really thin." Zack muttered. Katie punched him in the arm as Fred, George, Jayce, and Ally walked out. Ally had Lockhart's cloak around her shoulders with a smile on her face. Fred on the other hand looked angry and like he wanted to murder someone. Lockhart maybe?

"Hey guys! Look what I have!" Ally said as she spun around happily. Jess walked over with her wand and took a sleeve.

"Soft… very nice. Incendio." the cloak lit on fire as Ally was still wearing it.

"Holy crap Jess! Get it off her!" Fred and Jayce started to pull at is as the silk burned faster than excepted. It did however warm them for the short amount of time it burned. Fred finally ripped it off her shoulders and threw it to the ground. Ally sniffled as everyone else gathered around it to keep warm. The snow gently fell, but no one really cared as they were all together, warm, happy, and waiting for Potter to get his butt whooped by Draco.

* * *

_I'm at my dads so the chapter can't be as long as I want... Always?_


	11. THE TRUTH!

_The world is going to be a lot brighter! I have a stalker, thought he left me alone… nope!This will not be long, I love you._

_I no own HP! My keyboard is sticky… EWW!_

* * *

The five minutes was up and the students were all inside. Harry and Draco were standing up on the platform. Harry next Lockhart and Draco in front of Snape.

"Now boys, walk until you are three feet away from your opponent. Now bow, and you will only aim to disarm! One… Two.." Someone from the crowd, Fred, laughed lightly before shouting.

"Buckle my shoe." The two boys on the platform were confused so Draco threw his wand over his head.

"What was up with the buckle my shoe thing?" Jess whispered to Fred as Harry and Draco battled. Lockhart was screaming at them to stop but it just kept going. Katie was laughing still, "Funny." she was able to breath out. Jess patted her on the back, trying to help her get the air back into her lungs.

"Get him Harry!" Jess shouted over the screaming students. It was then a fist connected with the side of her face. She turned to stare at Erin Bulk. Something inside her snapped, making her loose all her cool. Jess tackled her to the ground in a American football player tackle. Erin screamed as Katie and Whizzy started to argue.

"Get her Erin!"

"Jess punch in her the face!"

"Erin is going to win stupid!"

"Say that again." Katie and Whizzy were nose to nose.

"Stupid." Katie pulled her fist back and rammed it into Whizzy's nose. George saw what was happening and ran over but was stopped by Marcus Flint. He tried to move past but Flint had a wand to his nose. Fred then jumped on his back and started to pound his head.

Jess and Erin had fallen to the ground. Erin screamed as Jess held her arm behind her back and pulled her hair up then slammed her face into the ground.

"You tramp!" It was Slytherin against Slytherin, Gryffindor against Slytherin, Ravenclaw against Slytherin… Hufflepuffs in the corner trying not to get hit! It was turning to mass chaos. Lockhart looked at Snape with a worried look. Snape sighed and pulled Harry and Draco apart.

"CHILDREN STOP!" it sounded as if Hell had broken the sound barrier and traveled from the earth into Snape and out his mouth. Everyone stopped fighting and stood upright. "You are the devil!" Casey shouted from the crowd. Snape searched the crowd then saw Erin pointing as Jess.

"Ms. Vance! Corner, now!" Jess looked at him with a sad face before waddling off into the corner. There was a window on the right side and the light was streaming through. Jess put her head in the corner and started to mumbled to herself.

"Now Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter you two will be having a duel." Lockhart said. Harry walked over with Lockhart, Draco with Snape. "Now, when he does the spell do this!" Lockhart made to do the Protego spell but the wand fell from his hand.

"Whoops! My wand must be a bit… overexcited." Laughter erupted in the corner. It sounded like a hamster being eaten by a snake.

"Vance why are you laughing?!" Snape shouted. Jess turned around and right side of her face was tan. Snape grabbed Draco's shoulder and started to laugh. It was a terrifying sound, it was deep and shook the whole room. Jess looked around her and her friends started to crack. Draco was scared to laugh because Snape would crush him under his weight.

Once order was restored in the Great Hall Draco and Harry faced each other. Jess faced the wall because she made Snape laugh. There was a bunch of yelling from behind her.

"Serpensortia!" There was a thud then a snake hissing.

"What happened!?" Jess shouted Katie walked over, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her to the stage as everyone backed up. A snake was staring at Harry ready to strike. Jess put her hand out as if she was going to touch it. Katie pulled her away and smacked her hand.

"Don't worry Potter. I'll get rid of it." Snape said, acting all bad. That laugh he did was haunting him. Lockhart put his hand up with his book smile.

"Allow me Severus." Lockhart cast a spell that flew the snake into the air and it slammed onto the floor with a loud thud. Jess and Katie jumped behind Justin, a Hufflepuff, and pushed him in front of them. The snake turned on him, fangs at the ready. Jess poked her head out to see it closer.

"I want touch!" she said as if under a trance. Katie pulled her back, trying to stop her friend from being bitten by this killer snake that erupted from Draco's wand. Finally something weird erupted from Harry Potters mouth. It sounded like hissing and slurred words. The snake glared at Jess as her hand poked its head. Snape finally walked forward and vanished the Snake.

"Vance, my office now!" Jess puckered out her lip as she stomped off to the potions lab.

Jess walked into the commons room with a smile. Sierra was sitting with Draco and Zack.

"You seem happy." Draco laughed. Jess walked over and sat on his lap.

"Snape didn't give me detention. But I may have gotten Lockhart fired." Sierra looked at her.

"You mean…"

"Yup."

*_Jess sat with her chin on Snape's desk. She was bouncing her foot up and down, just waiting for Snape. He walked in with a furrowed brow._

"_Vance, why on earth were you tormenting Professor Lockhart?" he asked, sitting down slowly in his seat. His body was sore from chasing down students all day. It was truth time. But the thing was, Jess felt like she could actually trust Snape to take matters into his own hands. She swallowed hard, if there was an Adams apple there it would have bobbed up and down. By the looks of it Snape had a large Adams apple… anyway back on track. She looked into his eyes and sighed. _

"_Lockhart is kind of a pervert." she muttered under head breath. Snape leaned in, his eyes widened just a little. _

"_What has he done?" he lips barely moved. It was quiet in the office as Jess frowned slightly. It actually hit her that this was rather serious. She looked down into her lap, her bangs covered her eyes but a small tear ran down her cheek onto her chin. Snape looked at her then searched his desk until he found a tissue. He handed it across the table and she took it but it sat in her fist on her lap. _

"_Lockhart touched my butt. Not like a… playful tap but a… grope." Snape leaned back in his chair but noticed the time and realized he couldn't discuss this at the moment. _

"_Ms. Vance I want you to come back tomorrow mourning and tell me what happened. We'll take care of this I promise you." Jess nodded and they both stood up. He walked her to the door then shut it softly behind her.*_

Sierra stroked her hair until the story was finished. Finally she pulled her into her chest.

"It's going to be alright! I'll make it all better… and so will Snape." Sierra stood up and dragged Jess with her. "We must sleep. A big day is ahead of us."

* * *

_SNAPE IS A HERO! Always… review! _


	12. Did He?

_Hey, long time no see. I missed you guys! So, I bit my arm and I think I pinched a nerve and it hurts so bad! I can't raise my arm or anything. Help me! _

_I do not own HP! _

* * *

The morning sun had rose partway into the sky. It was Friday, the snow on the ground was frozen to the grass. The wind blew through the air and hit the castle making the walls groan. Severus Snape was laying in bed, trying to wrap everything that Jess had said the night before. It was just so bizarre that a Professor could go on doing this so long without anyone reporting it. He glanced at the clock, 6:00 am. Severus rolled over with a sigh, it then dawned on him, Lockhart was a giant pedophile. Oh why hadn't he seen this before? Severus rolled the rest of the way out of bed, his bones cracking with every move. He was getting old and it was just occurring to him. He ran a hand through his hair with a yawn. Severus walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in mirror, he didn't like what he saw. It was just something that hurt your eyes and you wouldn't want to take a second look. To sum it up, he wasn't handsome, in his mind at least.

The next thing that popped into his mind the morning was the number of female students Lockhart had touched. As a good Professor he should have seen something out of the ordinary like… Vance crying, that was out of the ordinary. Roger's not speaking in his class for a large amount of time. Pieper trying to make a meeting with him… That when it hit him, it wasn't just female students he was targeting. Severus made a face as he pulled his robes over his head. It disturbed him that male students were being touched by this man. Severus glanced at the clock, 7:10. Time for work.

The Great Hall was practically empty. Jess and Katie were discussing a few things with Gibby, Casey, and Harry. Jess had a paper that mapped out a few things that would make no sense to the human eye but to the few who knew what was happening, it made perfect sense! Casey pointed to the title of the paper and made a questioning face.

"G.L.F.B.D?"

"Get Lockhart Fired Before Dinner. It's fool proof." Katie said with a flip of her head. Jess nodded in agreement as she put the paper into her bag.

"Now, if Ally is going to be there tonight then Katie you…"

"I want in." Jess looked at Fred. His face was red with anger and it wasn't hard to guess why, "I want to stop him."

"Okay, Fred you get Snape and McGonagall at six, that's when Ally's detention it. Katie will be there and I'll be in the room already but they wont know." Katie nodded but Gibby raised his hand.

"Yes Gibby?"

"What do I do again?" Casey shook his head in disappointment. Jess rolled her eyes then put a hand on Gibby's shoulder.

"You are going to make sure that Erin and Whizzy have nothing to do with this plan. And Nolan, don't forget to keep him out of this." Gibby placed his hand to his forehead and nodded. Jess saluted him before he ran out to wherever he was going.

"Okay then. Well, Katie I need to you go and tell McGonagall the story about what he did to you. I have a meeting with Snape in a few minutes. Remember, we tell no one of this plan, no one!" They all ran their separate ways, not knowing if they would ever see each other again…

Ally stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair. She had detention and she wanted to look good. She was so busy fixing herself up that she didn't notice Jayce standing in the doorway glaring at her or Fred looking past Jayce and at Ally.

"You look nice." He said. Jayce jumped while Ally turned around with a smile. It was a weird genuine smile that screamed "I'm in love!" Fred swallowed before walking into the dorm.

"If he touches you… I want you to tell me."

"He wont touch me silly." she giggled. Jayce sighed at her friend, she had come to the conclusion, Ally was becoming a dumb blonde. It was staring her in the face as she fixed her robes while making a face the mirror.

"Slytherin in the house! Jayce we need talk about… Lockhart and how… super cute his butt is… No Ally you can't come." Jess shook her head at Ally before grabbing Jayce and pulling her out.

Severus sat there at his desk in his office. Vance had not shown up for her meeting and he was rather worried Lockhart had something to do with it. He glanced down at the clock on his desk. 5:58. He leaned back glaring at the door, _Maybe she was lying… no she cried. Something's…wrong. _

"Professor Snape! Hurry Professor McGonagall!" Severus stood up as the door burst open.

"Severus you have to come quick, Mr. Weasley said Gilderoy is doing…" Severus stood up and partially sprinted to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom.

* * *

Ally sat in the front row of the classroom staring at Lockhart. What she didn't know was that the door was locked from the inside and out. She thought it was just the two of them, she might have been right, but Jess would never allow for Ally to be hurt at all. It wasn't part of the G.L.F.B.D. "Ms. Lamoure, do you know why you're in here?" Lockhart asked as he stood from his desk. Ally felt her stomach start to spin and lurch. Her legs felt like led and she couldn't say anything due to her dry mouth. Lockhart stopped in front of her desk and leaned over.

"You've been a bad girl."

"Creep." Lockhart and Ally looked around but saw no one. He turned back and placed his lips lightly to her forehead.

"HEY!" A body plopped onto it's feet as the door blew open and Katie, Snape, McGonagall, and Fred were standing there. Jess was standing behind Lockhart with a smile. "He kissed Ally!" Lockhart looked stunned, but that wasn't the half of it.

* * *

_I had to stop because I can't stop laughing! ALWAYS!_


	13. Maybe Law isn't the best thing!

_OMG! I don't fan girl like this much but… March 15 is AVPSY on YouTube! I was so excited when I saw that on Facebook. All my Starkid fans review please! Don't do it for me, do it for Joe Walker! Shannen Review! Also the first part that sounds like information of the story is probably BS!_

_I don't own Harry Potter, but If I did…_

* * *

"And that is why, God Grandfather Headmaster Albus, that Professor Lockhart should be fired." Jess said as she paced in front of Albus's desk in his office. Katie nodded while Fred rocked Ally in his lap. Albus nodded slightly and asked, "Gilderoy do you have something to add?" Jess sat down next to Severus and nodded happily as if she actually wanted to hear what he had to say. Lockhart stood up with a smile.

"Well Albus as you know I grew up in a French family, my mother being French, and I am very affectionate."

"I've lost! He pulled the French card and now I have failed as a Lawyer!" Severus patted her on the head lightly as Lockhart continued.

"And I like to think my students are my children and them being my children I want to show them love and respect. Like when I touched Jessie's fanny it meant I loved her as a daughter and when I kissed Ally Wally's forehead it meant I was proud of her."

Katie's mouth hit her chest in shock. He had spewed a whole lot of BS everywhere, it was on the floor, on the desk, on the walls, in their ears. Albus nodded slowly as he wrapped his head around what had been said. It was either fire a perfectly loving man or punish his God Granddaughter.

"Jess, I'm sorry to say but he has a point. The French…"

"Don't do this to me!"

"…Are a very loving people and I think we should respect his customs but that means he can't do it anymore."

Jess took a deep breath and stood from her seat, "Fine, but when a girl screams rape, I will defend her!" With that she left the office and walked to her dorm rooms.

* * *

_How does a man who has touched a female's behind get off?… and what are Crabb and Goyle doing over there? _Jess walked over to the two as they looked around as if they were lost.

"Hey guys… what are you doing?"

"Ummm, we're lost." Crabb muttered. He didn't really sound like Crabb and Goyle was wearing round glasses.

"Crabb, Goyle, Jess what are you doing?" Draco shouted as he walked over to the three.

"These two are lost… Hey Percy!" Percy Weasley was walking over with his Prefect pin sticking out like a sore thumb on his black robes.

"What are you four doing out after curfew?"

"Well I just got out of a meeting… lost…" Jess muttered. Draco glared at Percy with pure disgust and hatred.

"What are you doing down here Weasley?"

"Watch your tongue Malfoy." Percy growled.

Jess rolled her eyes and grabbed Draco by the hand, "Come on, you have to say the password for me."

Draco stuck his tongue out at Percy as they all walked off to the dungeons door.

"Mudblood." Draco said with pride as he puffed out his chest. Jess punched him in the arm as they walked in.

Crabb and Goyle sat on the loveseat while Draco sat in the chair closest to the fireplace. Jess sat on his lap looking at her mobile.

"So, what were you doing wandering around?" Draco asked the two.

Crabb looked at Goyle and Goyle stared at Jess, "We were…"

"Getting food from the Great Hall." Goyle said.

Jess looked up and pointed at his face, "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"I've been reading."

Draco's mouth opened slightly while Jess laughed and mumbled, "Read." with a giggle. Goyle took the glasses off and put it in his pocket with a sigh.

"So Draco, do you have any idea about who opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Crabb asked as if he really wanted to know.

"I told you already I haven't an idea! Father knows but he wont tell me."

Jess yawned, she was bored with the conversation that they had a few nights ago. She walked over and grabbed the Daily Prophet and read it through a few times.

"Draco I didn't know your dad was a governor of Hogwarts… and Weasley's dad's in here too… HA! His mum said and I quote, 'If the reporters don't clear off she'll se the family ghoul on them. Cool, they have a ghoul." Jess flipped the page as she settled herself back on Draco's lap.

"Well, I'm not surprised that that woman is able to walk out without a leash."

"Are you sure you don't know who opened it?" Goyle asked this time.

Draco stood up, knocking Jess onto the floor, and stared at the two, "I already told you! I don't know who opened it. But father said last time it was opened… A Mudblood died and this time I hope it's Granger."

"You know Draco, girls don't like it when you call them that. Ally didn't like it and Jayce almost ate Blaise because of what you said. Ron puked slugs and I fought Ally… that word causes nothing but trouble and hurt and… and terror!" Crabb and Goyle nodded as Jess stood there like a stone statue of a hero.

"Any who, father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin do his business. He says the Mudblood filth…"

"Draco hush darling." muttered Jess on the floor. "Needs to be washed out and let the Purebloods…"

"Blood doesn't matter."

"Own the school once again! Oh, he also says that I need to keep my head down do to the raid on our manner last week. To bad the ministry's to stupid to even look under the Drawing Room. We have our own chamber…"

"HO!" Crabb shouted as he jumped up.

Jess looked up and saw red hair growing out of the back of his head.

"What's wrong with you two? Where are you going?" Draco snapped.

"stomach-ache!"

"We get medicine for his stomach." Goyle muttered.

The two ran out and Jess raised an eyebrow. She stood up with a yawn and stretched her arms over her head.

"I'm going to see if they're alright."

Jess ran after the two and saw them run into the broken down girls Loo. She opened the door and heard laughter, "I now what I'm telling dad."

"What?""To check under Malfoy's Drawing room."

Jess walked in with a Slytherin strut and hip shake. It looked ridicules and made her feel like a fool but she needed to show her courage.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A Potter and a Weasley spying on a bunch of Slytherin's."

Ron was staring at her in shock while Harry laughed into his robes.

"I thought you knew who it was when you saw us. I mean it wasn't that hard to tell we weren't them but then again we were acting stupid." He laughed.

Jess nodded then said with a chuckle, "Where are those two idiots anyway?"

"Broom closet outside of the Great hall." Ron muttered.

She sighed and made her way out.

Crabb and Goyle had their faces pushed up against the door. They were trying to see if they could hear anyone walking by.

"Vincent, Gregory! Where are you?"

The two started to pound on the door and yell. The door opened and the two fell out.

"What happened to you two?"

"Ate something funny." Crabb muttered.

"Fell sleep." Goyle boomed.

Jess nodded at the two before smacking them both on the heads with her Daily Prophet.

"That for?" Goyle rubbed his head.

"Speak proper English. It's not 'That for' it's 'What was that for!'"

"Me no understand."

Jess smacked her face before grabbed them both by the ears and the Prophet in her pants.

"We're going to have a long talk about how people speak proper freaking English and not, That for!" Jess snapped at the both of them.

* * *

_YAY! I love you all how Snape loved Lily. Always!_


	14. Valentines Day

_Hey, I'm back and I have no excuse to give you for being late to post a new chapter other than… Shopko sucks… and I might work their in six months…_

_I don't own Harry Potter or Starkid, getting real tired of your shiz Ally -_-._

* * *

Love is in the air and by love I mean boys almost eating their girlfriends as they snog. This however is not a problem for everyone twelve and under. Valentines day was a two days away and everyone was trying to find a date for the day! All but Jess who was hiding out under the head table with a book and a sharpened stick.

"Where is my Jessie!?" Lockhart would call out every time he walked in. No one would answer and he would just leave, it was all fine. Besides it was bad enough she had detention for a week with him starting that night. _Everyone's gone crazy… look Shannen… SHANNEN! _Jess was slowly moving the pointed stick towards her but it hit Ally and knocked her to the floor. The stick retreated with a growl.

Katie and Shannen of Ravenclaw watched the stick retreat into the darkness. Ally stood up with a fearful look on her face as she tried to figure out what just happened. Finally the five minute bell went off telling them they had five minutes left of lunch. Jess crawled out of her spot and walked towards the two Ravenclaws.

"We need to talk at dinner." Jess said as she put the stick into her bag.

"Okay… why?" Asked Shannen but Jess was gone.

"Don't worry. Valentines day is the worst holiday in the history of the world for Jess. It's anti Jess." Katie said standing up.

"Not just that." Zack said coldly, "Her parents split on Valentines day. Huge fight and then her dad was gone."

"Yeah… well come on Ravenclaw and Slytherin have potions together." Katie grumbled as she walked past Zack.

"Now today class I want no talk of Valentines day. Today we will be making a Hair raising potion…" Snape kept talking as Jess sighed from the back. Katie glanced up from her notes and looked at Jess. "What's wrong?" she whispered. "I have detention tonight and I'm afraid that Lockhart is going to drop the whole nice act and freak out." Jess murmured as she dropped a rat tail into her potion.

"Ms. Vance since you are so keen to speak when you're supposed to be brewing your potion, please enlighten us on your conversation with Ms. Rogers." Snape said with a smirk from his desk. Jess swallowed but stood up with dignity, the room had gone silent.

"I was telling Katie that… I love you Professor Snape, you're such an amazing Professor and so hard hitting with your many lectures so I must ask you with the deepest feeling in my heart, will you be my valentine?" Katie burst out laughing as Jess stifled her giggles behind her hand. Zack looked as if someone smacked him across the face with a beaters bat he was so dazed and confused.

"Ten points from Slytherin and ten from Ravenclaw. Now sit your arse down before I give you detention." Snape growled through clenched teeth. Everyone stopped laughing as Jess gasped and sat with a thud. She had gone to far and she knew it. For the rest of the class she kept her head down and her hands in her lap.

Finally eight o'clock stuck and it was Jess's final detention of the quarter. Her stomach growled as she stalked the corridor to Lockhart's classroom. Jess's fist raised but the door opened as if he was waiting right there and he heard her footsteps. Lockhart was smiling his all to cheesy smile as he ushered her in. Jess looked around the classroom and wanted to puke so bad. It was covered in pink and purple frill and hearts with names of different female students. That's when she noticed his purple outfit that had white hearts on it. _Wizard God if you can hear me… kill me. That's all I ask of you! _

"Now Jessie please sit." Lockhart pulled her to the front row and slammed her onto the chair. "Jessie, I'm going to tell you a little secret. I like you, not love like but I want to be your friend. So let's talk shall we." Lockhart pulled his chair from his desk to in front of her. He sat down with a genuine smile, not his freaky cheesy one. "Friend to friend we'll start out small. Who do you like?" Jess blinked at him as he folded his hands under his chin and rested it on them. She just shrugged with a blank expression on her face.

"Let's start out smaller. Who does Ally Wally like?" _So this is what this is about…_

"Well she's been hanging out with Fred Weasley a lot but they aren't a thing." Jess muttered under her breath.

"Now, who do you like?"

"Well… I sort of like this sixth year but he doesn't know I exist… His name's Marcus." she added after the pressing face of Lockhart.

"A sixth year! Isn't that a bit old?"

"Aren't you a bit old to like Ally?" Jess retorted. Lockhart opened his mouth then shut it.

"Look Jessie, I want to help Ally Wally. I haven't told anyone this but in a few years I'll be gone. I want to take her with me on my journey."

"What journey is this?!" Jess asked leaning in. She was freaking out for the sanity of Lockhart.

"One day I will shrink myself down to the size of a mouse. Then I will help them and learn their language. Then I will bring them technology and they will make me their king… NO their prince. Gilderoy Lockhart the mouse prince." He was standing up and his face had tears of joy running down it. Jess on the other hand had a look of terror on her face.

"And you want Ally to be…"

"My mouse princess." he shouted into the room. Jess was shaking with fear and from holding in her laughter.

"And you Jessie could be my royal high priestess but first I need to take care of a few people. Potter for one." He had an evil smile as he sat back down. _This guy is a Looney. Someone, anyone, put this man in Saint Mungos and lock him up!_

"I just want to know more about him and how he acts around people then squash him like a grape."

"Okay, well I guess we can discuss him later. I have homework and I should go." Jess muttered as she stood. Lockhart walked her to the door, "Remember our talk." he said before closing the door slowly. Jess waited then ran.

* * *

The sun had risen into the sky and birds chirped merrily. The gloom that had hovered over the castle seemed to evaporate into the air. Even Snape seemed to have a skip in his step or maybe that was just because he stubbed his toe on a desk as he walked out of his classroom. Jess on the other hand woke with a growl. It was the worst day in all of the year. She rolled out of bed and stalked to the Great Hall. A bunch of children were standing there waiting for the doors to open. "Hey Marcus." Jess yawned as she pushed her way to the front with Katie and Jayce. Ally was in the back talking to Fred. Marcus Flint her Quidditch captain looked over and nodded as in to say hello.

"Jess hey!" Zack said as he walked up to her. Jess opened her mouth but was interrupted by the doors opening and rose petals flowing out.

"Hello!" Lockhart stood in a very pink set of robes and a pink hat. The Great Hall was filled with Pinks and Reds and Purples. It was nauseating.

"Hello and happy Valentines day… Jessie smile! I have noticed that you all seem to be a bit gloomy so I have decided to make Hogwarts feel a bit more lovely!" Everyone looked as though it were a big joke. His face said it wasn't.

"Now, I have a few card carrying cupids." A bunch of ugly dwarfs walked in dressed as cupids. "And I bet my fellow Professor's would love to get into the spirit! Why not ask if Professor Snape to whip up a love potion or Enchantment potions from Flickwit the greatest lover from what I've heard."

Flickwit hid his face behind his hands while Snape glared at all the students. Jess raised her hand and Lockhart pointed at her.

"Professor Snape…"

"OUT! GET OUT YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Jess ran behind Marcus laughing her arse off. He shared in that laugh.

The students left after a weird breakfast Slytherin had Transfiguration with Ravenclaw.

"Jessie 'Ance!" a gruff voice called out as they took their seats. McGonagall looked over their heads as a dwarf walked in. "I 'as a love 'etter for Jessie 'Ance." He cleared his voice, spit at Draco who gasped in horror, then read. "You are very short. It makes me snort. Your hair is brown. I've seen you around. I want to say hi. But I'm kind of shy. So I wrote this. Maybe a kiss?" Jess sat there with a blush on her face and her hand over her mouth. "Love, Your Secret Admirer." The whole class started to talk at once.

"I've also gots one for Katie Rogers." he cleared his throat then said, "Your hair looks black your house is blue but guess what? I like you! Love, George." Jess laughed but Katie waved the her letter in her face. Jess stuck her tongue out as the dwarf left grumbling about no good teens.

* * *

The day had gone by with lovely dopey stuff and finally they sat there at Dinner with sighs. Jayce was talking to Katie and Jess about her love letter.

"He said I have amazing hair and pretty eyes. I wonder who he is…" She said dreamily. Jess shrugged, "But whoever it is. He probably is going to ask you out right now… Close your eyes!" Jayce closed them then spun around with a smile. Katie was shaking her head as Jess fell to the ground giggling. Footsteps approached hard and slow as he walked over with the elegance of a young gentleman with amazing pearl white skin and nice brown hair.

"I can't look!" Katie whispered.

"I'm taking a picture." Shannen whispered as she held up a camera she stole from Casey who stole it from Colin Creevey's trunk. Jayce felt two hands on her shoulders then lips slam into hers. _CLICK _Jayce opened her eyes and saw Crabb standing there in shock. Jayce started to shake then screamed in disgust at the top of her lungs. Jess fell down laughing while Jayce smacked Crabb across the face then kicked him in the no no's. Katie and Shannen were checking out the picture and Crabb… well he was crying on the ground.

* * *

_JAYCE I LOVE YOU DON'T HURT ME! ALWAYS!_


	15. The Heir Strikes in their mist!

_I has nothing to say but… Hi and I eat reviews… don't let me starve!_

_I don't own Harry Potter and I don't get any money from this story. _

* * *

Summer was on it's way and the world was just a beautiful place. The sun was in the sky and heating the grounds and the lake which is a very good thing for the ladies. Jess, Katie, Sierra, Ally, and Shannen were sitting under the tree in the shade by the lake. They were all trying to get their homework done for Potions and History of Magic.

"If the giant wars happened so long ago, why are we learning it now?" Sierra asked as she threw her quill onto the grass. "Why can't we learn about Who-Know-Who?"

"Because they don't want us to get any ideas and try to become the most powerful wizard in the world and then kill a bunch of people." Jess said, crossing out a sentence from her Potions essay.

"Hey ladies! Doing homework?" George asked as he sat next to Katie. Fred plopped down next to Ally.

"Yes, we are." Katie giggled.

"Well, an old friend arrived and we are going swimming so I need you five to watch a few shirts."

"What friend?" Sierra asked, clearly bored with the assignment.

"An old friend who just so happens to be very sexy." Fred pulled his shirt over his head and placed it on Ally's shoulder. George's shirt landed on Katie's head.

"Hey Jr!" Sierra jumped up and waved at a tall figure walking towards the small group. As he walked closer they could see his shaggy brown hair and long arms and legs. Jr was the male version of Jess. The only thing that was different was his eyes, he had bright green eyes.

"Hey kids, how you doing?" He asked taking off his shirt. He was white but not really white. He had a scar over his left peck and a oddly pierced nipple on his right.

"Where'd you get the piercing? It looks painful." Jess said poking it with her middle finger.

Jr. Looked down with a frown then started to laugh, "Me and my boss got into an argument and he went to Arthur's office and there was stapler that had huge rounded staples and he didn't get it fixed so my boss stapled my nipple. Freaking Malfoy was there laughing after the whole ordeal."

"What was the argument about?" Fred asked.

"Who would win in a fight. Voldemort or Chuck Norris."

"Let's go swimming!" George shouted as the tension started to rise. Fred and Jr stood up and ran to the lake with George on their tails.

After a moment or two twelve shirts had piled up around the girls as good looking, strong boys jumped into the water. Jess bit her lip as Marcus Flint walked over with his shirt in his hands. He held it out with a frown and Jess took it. Marcus smiled then ran to the lake with his friends.

The girls had been watching the boys for over an hour. They seemed to be in a trance as Cedric Diggory and Gibby walked down to the lake.

"Hello Cedric." Sierra said with a grin ear to ear.

Cedric glanced over and winked at her as he peeled his shirt off. Jess hit Shannen on her arm and made a camera clicking motion. Shannen grabbed the camera, never taking her eyes off Seamus, and handed it to Jess.

"Marcus!" she shouted as he rose out of the water. "Smile for the camera." Marcus flexed as she took the picture.

All the other guys saw that pictures were being taken and they swam around him. Katie grabbed the camera and started to snap a few pictures as the sun started to set.

"OI! Something just snapped my butt!" Oliver Wood shouted. He jumped out of the water and everyone started to laugh. "What is it?" he asked.

Jess grabbed the camera and started to snap a few pictures. Finally George stepped out and handed Oliver his trunks. He looked down then covered his manhood with his boxer shorts.

One by one the boys stepped out and grabbed their shirts. Finally the girls stood up and started to leave towards the castle. "You coming Jess?" Katie asked. She shook her head and laid on the grass.

"I'm just going to stay here for a few." Jess whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow then." she muttered before leaving.

Jr walked over to Jess and stood next to her with a squishing sound. No words were transferred, only a small sigh and a wave goodbye.

Jess laid there staring at the sky as the sun went down and the stars rose up. The warm breeze was gone and the air started to cool. After a minute or two the sky started to go fuzzy and the world around her started to fall into peacefulness.

"Hey, wake up Vance." someone was shaking her shoulder with enough force to wake her up from a great sleep.

"Whosethere?" Jess mumbled. Her eyes opened and Marcus was staring down at her.

"I left my shirt out here and I guess you've been sleeping with it." The shirt in question was lying under her.

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize I still had it."

"It's fine, but you better get inside. Snape snapped at me when I told him I came to get my shirt but if you're going to be seen it better be with me." Jess nodded in a daze as he helped her up.

"So, I heard from Pieper that you like me."

Jess blushed but it was unseen due to the dim lighting of the corridor.

"Maybe just a bit."

"Why? I mean I'm not that great looking and I have terrible teeth." he chuckled.

"I think you're cute and we all have terrible teeth."

"Yeah I guess but…" Marcus stopped in the middle of his sentence and just stopped all together. Jess looked up at him then forward. Two bodies laid on the stone ground, two bodies that Jess knew.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get a Professor so stay right here!" Marcus then ran off, leaving Jess shaking her head and pleading that he stay. She turned and stared at Shannen of Ravenclaw and a old friend named Steph of Slytherin. She walked over to Shannen and patted her on the face, "Please don't be dead." Jess whispered.

"Meow." Jess turned around slowly and Ms. Norris's lamp like eyes were staring at her.

"No, it's not what it… COME BACK!" the cat was gone in an instant to go and get Filch. Jess turned back around to face the two girls. Shannen had a look of anger on her face while Steph had fear. Jess looked around then noticed she could see herself in the window across from where they were laying. She glanced back at Steph and guessed they might have been looking in the window when whatever happened, happened. Jess pressed her hand on Steph's forehead until a wheezing sound broke the silence.

"I knew you were the cause of all this!" Filch looked as though he had been running for hours.

"It wasn't her Argus." Jess turned to see Marcus and Snape standing next to Albus.

"What do you call this then?!" Filch shouted.

"Bad timing." Snape said. Jess nodded as she backed up into Marcus. He was still shirtless. _Oh dear._

* * *

_Feed me, Always!_


	16. Look a Hole!

_This story is coming to an end. It's hard to think of new things that I can do for the next stories but I know that I'll be able to with you all by my side and reading these stories of the misfit kids… Thanks. _

_P.S Moaning Myrtle's bathroom is on the first floor aka the second really but on the first classroom floor. _

_I don't own Harry Potter. _

* * *

Shannen and Steph were the last hospitalized that anyone knew of. It was the biggest shock that anything could happen to someone so close to them. But, there was nothing anyone could do, only time could tell what happened to them and if they would be safe. The attacks though seemed to be hitting closer to home and the Slytherin students were to blame.

"So, are we going go just look the other way now?" Zack asked Jess as they walked to Transfiguration.

"What do you mean?" Casey snapped.

"He means, are we just going to ignore the people who are blaming us. And yes we are, we don't have to put up with anything anyone says and besides, they know the truth. It's all Potter."

"Sure, it's all me!" Harry shouted at her from behind.

Zack laughed as the three walked into the class. McGonagall was writing something on the board as Slytherin and Gryffindor all found their seats.

After ten minutes of sitting and waiting for McGonagall start lessons, she dropped the bomb that they would have lessons at the first of June. Jess dropped her books from her desk to the floor. Jayce was in the back freaking out and throwing papers around. Ally fell to the floor with a thud and started to throw a fit. Zack pushed over Harry while shouting about needing a break from schooling. Casey shrugged like a student should and didn't throw a child fit like everyone else.

"Why would we have exams now?!" Seamus shrieked over the noise in the room.

"Because we still need to try and keep the school running and not doing exams would mean no point of keeping the school open! That's why Mr. Finnigan." Professor McGonagall shouted over the shouting of her class.

Jess raised her hand from the floor, "So we need to know all the stuff that you've been teaching us? I haven't learned a thing though! I'm screwed holy cow."

"I didn't know you weren't learning anything Jess!" Zack laughed.

Sierra raised her hand in the back before standing up and finally the room went quiet and they all turned to listen to her. "Professor, whatever you have taught us I would like to say that… I've gone over the old homework that Katie has done and… it confuses me." Everyone started to shout at McGonagall at the same time, agreeing with her.

Three days left until the Exams and Snape had decided to come into the Slytherin Common rooms to make an announcement.

"Students, gather around I have an important announcement to make." Everyone sat around him and the fireplace.

"Is this about Bulk falling down the stairs because I swear I had nothing to do with that but I heard that whoever did do that is deeply sorry and would like to say that… oh who am I kidding? Whoever pushed her down the stairs I would like to thank you and give you a hug." Sierra said as she looked around.

Marcus raised his hand slowly, "Is it about Quidditch being back on?"

"God Grandfather Headmaster Dumbledore is back?!" Jess shouted, bouncing on Sierra's lap.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin and it was Potter!?" Zack asked.

Everyone started to talk at once. Snape finally slammed his hand down on a table and shut them all up. "The Mandrakes that Professor Sprout… Pieper we need to talk after this… is almost ready and the people in the Hospital Wing will be fully recovered and will be able to tell who did this to them. Any questions?" Snape added.

Jess raised her hand and he nodded in her direction, "I have to take a piss." she said it with the straightest of faces anyone could have done while saying that. Sierra started to freak and push her off of her lap. Snape nodded and Jess ran out of the Common room to the girls toilet on the first floor.

Katie was sitting on a toilet with the stall door open as she waited for Jess. A small bag lay next to her foot. The door opened and Katie jumped.

"Who is it?" she called out. "It's the one person you would ever dare to call Mute." Jess called back.

Katie grabbed the bag and walked out with a smile on her face.

"You got the stuff?"

"Yeah, it's all right here. You know, this is fun! Breaking rules and ruining Myrtle's turf." Katie giggled as she pulled out a spray can from her small bag.

Jess snatched it away and went to work spraying the nicknames of their group on the wall just behind the sink. _Bead Head: Katie, Queen S.: Sierra, Poodle: Jayce, Ponytail: Ally, Of Raven Claw: Shannen, Mute: Jess, Romeo: Zack, and Finally Closet Boy: Casey. We shall always be remembered right under those who have named themselves on this wall. _

Jess took a step back to admire her work, "Alright, put a sticky charm on it and let's go." Katie did the charm easily then the two made to leave but were stopped by Jayce, Sierra, Ally, Zack, Nolan, Gibby, and Casey.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked, stepping forward.

"We came to check out what you guys were doing." Jayce said, taking a step forward to Jess.

"None of your business!"

"Oh I think it is Vance."

"Is not Woman."

"….." The bathroom went silent and they all stared at Jayce. Everyone took a step back from her in a fearful shock. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Say what you said again." Katie whispered as if she was trying not to awake something.

"….." The bathroom started to shake and the sink opened from beneath the floor. Finally a hole in the sink big enough for a large Hagrid to fit through.

"Parseltongue!" Jess shouted and laughed at the same time.

"Well, lets go see what this is all about." Zack muttered and they walked toward the opening.

* * *

_I will have the last chapter tomorrow. Always!_


	17. The End SHE'S NOT A STATUE!

_This is the for real ending chapter I promise and it will be long! I WILL NOT MOVE UNTIL IT IS LONGER THAN ONE THOUSAND WORDS! Also, Thanks for the great reviews. _

_Disclaimer say's I can't own Harry Potter… sad. _

* * *

Zack and Gibby stood looking into the hole. It was dark and weird sounds gurgled from wherever the bottom was.

"Umm… Ladies first." Gibby said, holding a hand out to Sierra.

Jess walked over to him and shoved him as hard as she could into the hole. After a moment of screaming he called up from below saying he was fine.

"Have fun down there Gibby!" Katie laughed.

Everyone started to crack up as yelling erupted from below. Jess turned around as Nolan took off in a dead sprint from the end of the bathroom.

"Our turn!" He shouted, grabbing Katie, who grabbed Sierra, who grabbed Jayce and Ally. Ally grabbed Casey on the way down and Zack was torn down the hole by Casey but he grabbed Jess before they could all fall.

"NOLAN YOU IDIOT!" Sierra screamed as she tumbled in the slide of doom.

"It's not his fault! It's Jayce's, if she hadn't of started speaking gibberish we wouldn't be here!" Gibby shouted, his voice getting closer the longer they tumbled.

"I agree with Jayce, Nolan you idiot!" Zack shouted.

After about five minutes of tumbling and swearing, the last of them, which was Casey, landed with a crunch.

"Welcome to Rat Bone Land! To your left we have rat bones and to the left we have more rat bones! If you turn around you can see there is no exit!" Gibby shouted. Jess chuckled under her breath so Gibby couldn't hear but he did. His neck cracked as he turned towards her.

"You pushed me down here you brat!" He jumped on her and they fell into the bones.

It took a moment for Zack and Casey to pry Gibby off of her and for them to travel further into the dungeon. The bones started to decay the further it went and finally a large door with snakes blocked them from further entry.

"Jayce speak to the door!" Katie shouted as she pushed the snake speaking weirdo to the door.

Jayce looked back then started to say random words before the door opened, hitting Casey in the face and knocking him out.

"Just leave him. What could really hurt him?" Nolan asked.

Jess was pointing forward at Ginny Weasley talking to some hot teen guy with pale skin and black hair. Katie and Ally jumped forward and on top of Jess with their mouths wide open. "I call dibs." Jess growled from under the two. The boy looked over at the group, minus Casey.

"Who are you?" he called out, his voice was like milk chocolate.

Jess crawled out and ran over with a large smile on her face, "Hi, I'm Jess nice to meet you. You are?"

The boy raised an eyebrow then smiled but he said nothing. Zack was looking around and noticed the background behind Ginny was a man's face and the face's mouth was opening up. It was dark and a hissing noise erupted from the dark crevice.

Jess broke her gaze from the boy to a freaking snake that slithered out from the mouth. Zack ran over to her, grabbed her hand, and booked it across the stone steps, water splashing behind them as the rest charged. Jess pulled him to the left as the door was closed not allowing them passage out. The snake was right on their heels, almost getting a bite out of Sierra and Ally as they turned a corner into the sewer grated area. On one side Zack, Sierra, Jess, and Ally ran only to be stopped by a barred prison cage. On the other side Katie, Jayce, Gibby, and Nolan stopped by the body of a snake.

"One of you guys are going to need to run over here and distract the snake." Zack whispered so the snake couldn't hear.

"All in favor of Nolan?" Jess whispered. Everyone, even Nolan, raised their hands in agreement.

Nolan walked out in front of the snake. None of them knowing what would happen and how they would loose an annoying guy.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Casey was waking up. He looked around and realized he must have passed out and the others had left him. He rubbed the bruise on his cheek and stood up. With a shrug he walked back towards the place where they all fell.

"Blimey." someone said at the start of the tunnel.

Casey started to run, his footsteps echoing off the damp walls. He finally stopped at the sight of Harry, Lockhart, and Ron. It was as if Christmas had come early and someone handed him a million galleons. It was that amazing.

"Wow, nice to see you guys!" He exclaimed, walking over to Harry.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry asked, alarmed others were in the hole.

Casey started the story and by the time he was done screaming sounded and footsteps bounced throughout the walls and up through the giant slide. Casey turned, not noticing Lockhart pounce on Ron and the two start to fight for his broken wand. For a slight second Ginny being totally forgotten and the reason the three newcomers came down as well. Jess, Ally, Jayce, Katie, and Sierra were screaming and a few tears falling down their faces. Zack and Gibby followed right after them carrying a limp, lifeless Nolan in their arms.

"You were gone for twenty minutes what happened?!" Casey screamed as he touched Nolan's face lightly. It was quiet and sadness filled the chamber. A few sniffles and then a load bang. Ron was standing with his hands in the air and Lockhart was on the ground with a stupid look on his face as though he had been hit by a frying pan. Harry and Jess exchanged a look then he nodded and set down the corridor, never to be seen again. That's a lie, they saw him an hour later with a Phoenix and were freed from the Chamber… plus Casey.

* * *

"And then, a hot guy was talking to Ginny but he was really weird. He unleashed a giant snake on us and we started to run. Nolan died a hero, a stupid, useless hero but a hero none the less. Then we ran into Harry and Lockhart blew himself up and now he doesn't remember any of us." Jess was sitting with a blanket over her shoulders. Katie was staring at her, "We need this why?" she kept muttering.

Albus Dumbledore sat there with his fingertips pressed together. He had taken account for everything Jess and the rest of them had said. "Does he have any family?"

"No sir, just his very old and senile grandfather who is going to die soon." Jayce said with a sad look on her face.

Harry raised his hand from behind everyone, "Sir, there was a book. Here." He pulled it from under his blanket and handed it to Albus.

"So you are telling me, that this good looking young man, who was Lord Voldemort…" Half the room looked as though they had a seizer. "Had a diary…"

"Journal." came a voice from no where.

"… with his soul in it?"

"Yes. What part did you not get?" Zack shouted, his blanket flying to the ground. Ally turned around and smacked him across the face.

He was rubbing his face when the door burst open, hitting Casey in the face, and knocking him out. Jess turned around with a smile on her face, "Lucius, hey Cousin." she laughed then out of the corner of her eyes a small house elf walked in.

"Dobby." Harry and Jess whispered at once, making it louder then it should have been. Lucius glared down at him but as his cane flew over Katie picked him up in awe.

"Guys, we should go. Bye Harry, bye Dobby, Malfoy." Zack growled as he pushed the small group, and pulled Casey, out the door.

All the people who were petrified had been cured, all but Shannen. She laid there, frozen with the look of anger on her face. Jess and Katie were the last to say goodbye before leaving for the train. Jess leaned down to her face and whispered, "Nolan died for you. You remember that young lady." Katie sighed and but Jess's blanket over Shannen's eyes.

"Sleep well Shannen, and let the angels sing thy to thy rest." As the two walked out Katie muttered to Jess. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, I read it in a book once. I think it was written by Lockhart."

The train ride had been long, it was even longer due to two friends missing. Well… Nolan was there but he was dead and it made the air in the room heavy. The train stopped after an hour and Jess saw out of the window Nolan's mum and dad. She glanced and Jayce then walked out with her things, avoiding the whole death scene. Instead she walked over to Shannen's parents. "Your daughter is still at Hogwarts. She will be taken care of by Madam Pomfrey and Professor Prissy Pants. She will live, unlike Nolan, but she will be scared when you see her in a year. I'm so sorry." She nodded then walked away, trying not to look at their sad, confused, angry faces.

Katie ran after Jess as she walked through the barrier, "So, another year down and a friend dead… not a friend but a person we know. How do you feel?"

Jess swallowed then shrugged as they walked over to Bruce, "I feel amazing. I don't know why but this year went by without a hitch!"

Katie blinked and then started to laugh her arse off. Bruce looked down at her with a frown.

"Good year?" he asked.

The two girls nodded with giggles and smiles.

* * *

The year was over, Shannen laid in the bed, glaring at the ceiling. She cursed the name Voldemort in her head. He would pay for all the things he had ever done to her. Oh yes! Next year she would make sure she would get her revenge on everyone who just left her in the corridor to wait for death to over take her. They would rue the day they messed with Shannen of Ravenclaw! The blanket from her eyes lifted and a crooked and yellow sneer blocked her vision. "Poppy, where do you want this statue?" Snape called out.

"Put it in the Great Hall next to the Suit of Armor."

Snape shrugged and lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to a platform where the other statues went. He propped her up and left here standing there before he draped a sheet over her so she wouldn't collect dust over the summer. Oh yeah they were going to pay. Then it hit her, peeves was still in the school and he had Jess's sharpies that she thought she lost when she got home. Then she blamed them on Jacob and broke his toy truck.

Katie, Jess, and Sierra sat outside. The first day of summer and they sat there, basking in the sun. The only thing on their minds, Shannen was going to be fine and taken care of. WRONG!

_Thanks! A new Story next time I post. I'M OFF TO BED! ALWAYS!_


End file.
